


Dorm 423, Was it me?

by Slayerz1266



Series: Dorm 423 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerz1266/pseuds/Slayerz1266
Summary: Yes, Dorm423 In another world has been cancelled, sorry not sorry.





	1. Was It me?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Dorm423 In another world has been cancelled, sorry not sorry.

Aina you can't do this! Wait, no! Stop!

* * *

 

Did you find it?

Yes I found it... What now?

Bring it in, it may what we need to-

* * *

 

May 13th, Friday, Nearing 6:00PM

-

Today is the day I go talk to it, I won't let my guard down though, I need to stay alert at all times to ensure my safety. 

The place is beautiful, the lighting and the way it spreads so softly over the smooth walls as the sounds of the waves in the distance splashing against the side below.

I am currently sitting down, my feet dangling over the edge of the peak. It's only 6:00PM, but the sun has started to peek into the opening.

Things are going swell, I am talking, but the thing is, I don't know if they know how to talk, or ever will. Just gibberish and poppycock.

I am leaving now, for the sun has touched the edge of the horizon, and the moon has begun to reach over, the stars glimmering so bright through the ever decreasing light shows the black void of space.

Nature is beautiful in these states, and I ponder how so many tend to take it for granted, though they don't I wish they did.

The walls of the caves shimmering with humidity and the sun sprays its last spurts of sunlight upon me and this day, but for now, I must 

 

* * *

 

May 14th, Saturday, 3:25AM

 

She's gone, I don't know where she went or why, and her typewriter is gone as well...

Relax Adam, she's probably over at those caves again camping out like always.

Yeah, you're probably right, I just want to know if she's alright, but she hasn't replied...

Adam, we should go to bed, like she probably has, it  _is_ past three... 

Yeah, I guess you're right.

 

As they head of to bed, something in their minds doesn't settle right, and they know something might be wrong, so they go to bed thinking it is just anxiety.

 

* * *

 

 

**I hope Adam will be okay, I don't think she's camping this time, and I am going to go find out tomorrow as soon as I get up.**

She grabs her things, puts them in her bag, and puts them by her door so she can head out first thing in the morning.

* * *

 


	2. ???

Crawling through the dark, I can barely see anything, the walls closing in around me I know I am coming to an end

 

The roughness of the floor pricks lightly at my weak fingertips as I pull myself along

 

In all of existence time moves along, yet the hands of this being seem to stall 

 

The clock in me is fragmented, yet the voices in my head are still just as demented

 

I started to fall, my mind deteriorating, but my soul is just too negating

 

Frustrating, debating, complicating, alternating, calculating, delegating.

 

Devastating, hesitating, isolating, nauseating.

 

Though life goes on for many others, the clock in me is not something to pother

 

* * *

 

 

Crack the code, but just so you know, the clock is ticking:

 

Life goes on with or without you but maybe it doesn't have to be that way...

 

1 26 30 2 10 9 26 8 1 2 5 14 13

 

* * *

 

9 13 9 19 19 25 15 21, 16 12 5 1 19 5 3 15 13 5 8 15 13 5!

 

9 20 9 19 14 ' 20 20 8 5 19 1 13 5 23 9 20 8 15 21 20 25 15 21...

 

[ <Codename> LL, .25% complete // 4 ~ 0 ~ ~ ]

 

* * *

 

 

The empty, lifeless shells of corpses is my favorite sight to see... Especially when I finally get her...

 

... .... . .-- .. .-.. .-.. -.. .. .

 


	3. A change in pace

  1. Hello, I'm Luminous Light, these are my two friends Aina English, and Adam Alistair. They are the best friends I could ever ask for, and everything is perfect. Well, everything was perfect... Until it wasn't. I knew that nothing was perfect, and things can go wrong, but why does it have to be THIS way? Why did it have to happen to her? No one could answer, she sat on the floor, hot tears streaming down her face as her distraught face crumpled angrily. "It isn't fair, why couldn't it be me? I'm going to make things right, I will fix this if it's the last thing I do." The curtains closed and the audience gave their applause, the play went exactly as it should've.
  2. She stood in the center near her best of friends, and all of the other theatre kids, she knew that she loved them all, what'd she do without them? The play ended and everyone was getting ready to leave, she overheard a conversation and walked over to the few students speaking among each other. "Yeah, we all did so well! Especially that main role girl! She can really how emotion, I felt as she did the whole time!" She stepped into the conversation "Thanks, I tried my best! You all did so great, hopefully, we can continue theatre together and have more fun! I'm Luminous by the way, you are..?" They whirled around and a girl with red hair introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Anastasia, or Anna, for short, nice to meet you Luminous." she shook her hand and Luminous waited for another introduction, and not a few seconds later, "Hey, I'm Tif, this is Tasha, we loved your emotion! You did so well!" Luminous was so happy so many people thought she did good, she explained how the others did so well in expressing their expressions and emotion during the play. Just then they all exchanged numbers after it got brought up out of nowhere, and she left with three new friends and a happy mood.
  3. I got home and I immediately made a group chat with Tasha, Tif, and Anastasia,  I texted the group and waited for a reply. Not a minute later I get a few texts from the chat:



 

* * *

 

 

  1. Tasha: Hey, is this Luminous from the theatre?
  2. Tif: ???
  3. Anna: Oh, hey Luminous
  4. Hey, yeah, it's Luminous. I have no homework tonight so I decided to make this group chat so we can all keep in touch (you may want to silent your phones though... I text a lot)
  5. Anna: That's okay, I just have to keep it silent during my 3 o'clock class, it's a quiet classroom and I don't want to make a ruckus.



* * *

 

 

The night was quiet in the group chat, then I got a direct email from Tasha, 

 

Hey Luminous, I checked the board in the 5 o'clock class and it says we're in the class together, I was wondering if you could help me? I'm not doing well, and I don't understand most of the material the professor taught us, thanks!

 

* * *

 

She wanted MY help?! I was so excited I nearly exploded! I replied faster than ever, agreeing to help her in the class.

 

The next morning Aina and Adam had to go for their 8 am class, so I was going to be alone in the dorm for a couple of hours. I sat down and centered myself, things were hectic aside from the theatre class, it was the only class I can express myself, and show how passionate I am away from the deep crippling depression that constantly nags me with suicidal thoughts. I decided I'd text the group, see who's in class, and who isn't. I only got a reply from Anastasia. I asked her what she was doing, and she said "nothing." So I took that opportunity to get out of the dorm and go read, after all, I needed to finish my book and the library was a lot better of a reading condition than my dorm with a bunch of distractions just sitting and waiting for me to notice. I never get anything done in the dorm unless I ask Aina and Adam to hide everything. I feel bad for doing that, so I just took the double initiative by going to the library. it's beautiful, there's a window on the ceiling, and there are always little rodents in there. Some vines run the stone brick walls, and it's very bright in there. It's amazing to be in there, I get the best feeling in the world in there. Many times Aina and Adam have had to drag me out of there because I just won't leave the library. The library is always fun... Until today, everything was fine, then it happened.

 

* * *

 

 

Studying isn't something I enjoy, but it is what keeps my grades so high. I study at least an hour a day, and I only have had problems with the animals when a squirrel took my work and I had to ask for a new one. Other than that it was fine. Then the wall creaked. I was scared, so I froze, and the wall in front of me came crashing down in a pile of dust and exploding rock... I wasn't hurt, but I wasn't allowed back in there for months. I had to study in my dorm room, trying my best to ignore everything else. When I was allowed back in, it didn't feel the same... It wasn't natural, it was a closed room with wooden tables and swivel chairs, a computer on every table, and all of the old books I used to read were in the back... Everything was bad, I had to find somewhere else to center myself, keep myself away from the world when I needed it. Then I found the fountain square, it was beautiful, no one came by a lot, and it was very beautiful. Now I study under an old maple tree that had turned yellow, and now orange-yellow with some reddish. I could finally be at peace with myself... The only place I could wonder... Was it me? Could I have been the reason it fell? I knew in the back of my mind that I didn't, but I was in shock. 

 

 


	4. ???

I'm not me... It feels... Weird... I'm supposed to be me, but instead, I'm... Infected... Something is inside of me… I need you to press the green button on the floor to your left… It will all be over soon.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I usually just study or do homework all day. I know, not the best life I could be living, but it's one I rely on for peace. ** _It's less hectic,_ **and I have nothing to worry about. Sometimes Aina and Adam will let me come with them out on a movie night, or to a fancy restaurant, **_for the price we can pay, anyways._**  It's very fun to hang out with them on those nights, though it does come back to bite me in one way or another, like missing a question on an assignment I'd usually ace, or more other. That's why I don't go with very often... **_They don't invite me to come with a lot..._**   But when I do it's always fun. That's why  _I_ always find it hard to say no and miss it all. **_That's why_ _ **I'** d like to watch_ **a movie with **_them_**  more often. One time I was watching a scary movie with themand a person was about to  ** _die_** , so they covered my eyes before I could see, it was probably for the better, I'd have nightmares if I had seen it. I had nightmares just imagining things to the sound of the death. They were happening _ **a lot more often than I already do.**_ The nightmares, of course, and I kept on hearing the sound of the blood spattering and the sound of flesh being ripped off and the bones crunching under the powerful jaws of the creature. At one point I also heard the sound of a whisper... I don't think it was the movie though, it must have been in my head. it said to me "Hey, over here... I'm here with you, you just have to open your eyes, there is more than you think there is... Not everything is perfect in your world... You just have to see it to believe it. I will guide you, just listen to the sound of my voice." When I opened my eyes I could see him. he was there, coming closer to me... I've told no one because if I do...  ** _ ~~I'll never make it out of this nightmare alive, he will catch me... I can feel him coming for me, that's why she is gone,  I did it to her... I didn't mean to, and now I will pay for what I have done.~~_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for the final part of THIS SPECIFIC storyline. ( sorry had to make sure no one died of depressingness * hah like anyone other than my friends read this :( * ) The finale should and will be a lot longer than the regular chapters, so expect it to be a bit... (Not very long just be ready okay?


	6. The final goodbye

~~I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it... I did it...~~

 

* * *

 

I tried to cover it up, I did, but they found it. I don't know how, but they found it. They're coming for me, and I needed to hide. So death was the best place to hide. I wasn't myself, so it's best if I just stopped existing, maybe then you'll find peace at heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Why did you do it? You didn't have to, I could've fixed you... If you would've just told me how.

 

* * *

 

I've been trying for so long to keep you happy, and you did this to me? Why would you do that? Why would you!? HOW COULD YOU! I  _ **TRUSTED**_ YOU! You'd do that to your friends? Just leave them to suffer and die? 

* * *

 

Luminous was sitting on the park bench in the fountain square, just a regular Sunday evening, for her anyways. She knew she could trust them, but why couldn't she feel it? The scratches began appearing that night, painful red marks showing up on her skin, Aina and Adam rushing around trying to get something to help. Once they stopped and Luminous fell asleep, Adam and Aina went to sleep. "I heard her sneak out Adam." her dreams flashing by in small clusters of nonsense, but there was one that stuck. "Aina?" she called to the emptiness in herself. "I'm still asleep?" the dream began to fade, and things got worse. She was just behind Aina, sitting on a cliff-side, she was talking to her, but she couldn't hear. "Aina?" she touched Aina, her hand going straight through her. Aina stands up, and Luminous feels something... She begins being forced closer, it's sunset, she's turning around. Something happened when they met, Aina began to wobble, Luminous begins to faint... "AINA!" 

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, I was terrified. I couldn't move, I called out to Adam and Aina, only Adam appeared. "What? Are you... oka?" I could tell he was still tired and hadn't awakened. "Adam, I- It's I-" I began to cry, Adam was carrying me to the couch faster than I could say wait. He put me down and asked me what was wrong, I grabbed a blanket, but I couldn't talk. I just kept crying on the couch. Adam sat in his usual spot on the couch and fell asleep. Soon enough I wound up dozing off as well. But I couldn't sleep. No matter how tired I was I couldn't get myself to sleep. I woke up Adam after a few hours passed, it was time for his morning routine after all. He woke up with a jolt when I poked him lightly on the shoulder. He knew he had to get ready, but instead he just... Sat there with me... It was awkward at first, but when I realized he probably didn't know I was awake I decided to poke him again. "Why are you poking me?" he said. "Because I wanted to tell you I'm awake..." I said. he smiled and stood up. "I'm going to call Aina, I'll be back. "Wait, why aren't you getting to class?" I was confused, he never missed class unless it was for a sneak out day w/ Aina. "I'm taking care of you today. you're not okay." he walked away. I know they know I have crushes on them, but I could never get in the

wa̸̢̦̹̰͍̤̠͔̟͈̳͊̒͌̄̓̾͒̊̌̂̓̊͝͝ͅy̸̛͈̫̬͍̫̪̔̈́̋̆̎̈́̆̍̈́̒̓͑͘ ̶̭̻͕͒̐̈̎͐̓ͅơ̸̧̠̬̳̣̯̯̞̬͈̐͗̂̐̎̄͌̍̑́͋͘f̵̺̠̭͚̀̈́͘͘ their̴̨̧̧̡̢̛̲͇̥̟̞͔̭̹̯̱͎̳̺̺̳̟͇̼̰̬̜̭̻̠͓̙̗͓̆̈́̅̊̐͑͐̅̊͌̃͘͠ͅ ̴̢̳̩̈́͊̆͒r̴̢̙͎̦̮̙̖͐͗̅̓̌̈́̽̍̾̍́̈́͛̃̋̓͌̓̏͒͑͠͠e̵̢̧̱̟͉̝̳̬̼̹̯̻̥̣̦̯̯̯͖͇͎̥̩̠̟̖̹̘͎̊̈́̈́̂̾̿͗͂̒̒̄̂̅̚͘͜ļ̷̛̪̭̞̼̲̼̝̍̆̈͆̎̏̔̆̐̃͑͑̏̕̕͜͠͠ǎ̷̡̨̮͚̱̯̝̫̯͍̗̟͚̠̗͕̞̮̲̇̔̈́̄͑̄̐̊̂͌̈̍̋̏̏͛̈̇́̀͆̽̕̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅţ̶̨̝̤̳͈̯̟̦͇̹͚̳̰̿̊́͊ͅi̷̢̨̡̨̼̠̺̟͉̼̻̳͇̙̜͎͚͔͚͇̭̱̝͔͈̰̺͊͑̑̑͒̆̚͜͠ȯ̸̢͖͙͚̳͍͙̟͚̙̫̞͓̙͈̜̮͓̻͈͇̩̭̠̜͊̎̔͑̾̐̃̈́̌͋͐̾̇͐͆͗͂̍̉̌͊̐̍̔͝n̸̳͎̹̼̪̫̗͇̻͙͛̉̐̉̇̔̑ͅs̴̡͇̪̞̫͉̫̜͔̫̖̯̞̠̒́̅̍͊̊̄͐́̏̇̂̑̋͋͑̎̃͆̂̋̃̈̓̉̏̎͘͝͠ḩ̸̢̱̪̞̰̭͚̫̭͇̦̰̫̜̞͎̻͙̰͉͙͊̾̏̈́̋͗̐̐̍̈́̑̔̂̇͂̈́̒͌̍͂̒̾̊͋͠͝͝ͅì̵̢̢̭̬̳̱̦̺̗̖̼̼͌̌̈͊̈̇̎͆̕͜͝p̴̛̗͙̲̫͖͖̯͙̫̮̝̲͈͍̼̻͆̈́̆͑̿͂͐̀̋̈́͆̊͌̆̔̒̑̈̿̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͠.

 

 

 

Adam was taller than me, by a lot, and kind. Kind-of a boy toy type of guy. Aina was extremely intelligent and sassy. A kind of dreamlike popular girl.

They would make the perfect couple... That's why I tried to get them to confess that one time... That was weird, I have no idea where that snake came from. Anyways, I know I loved them, but they loved each other. 

 

 

Thaẗ̷̡̡̢̡̬̬͇̼̦̞̣̬̬͚̥̟̤̺͖̗͙̞̭̥̘̫͉̠͖̾̽̏͆͐̌͑̾̃͑̓̉̕̚̚̚͜͠'̸̨̝̬̗̦̗̼̉̓̊͂͛͐̓͐̈́͗̀̌̏̋͛̈́̅̃̄̌̋̎̅͐̚̕̕̕̚͝ͅş̷̡̛̛̫͇̳̪̟̩̿̓͐̏̌̓̒̚͝͠ ̸̨̧̡̣̭̞̙̹͚̞̳̰̺̼̘̗̀͆̅͐̕w̶̩̜̦͓̮̘̰͙̭͇̬̱͒̇̽̈́͛͛̓͒̋̈́͋̿̇͌́̿͋̍̕̚̕͝͝͠͠ͅh̵̢̨̜͓͍̯̞͉͍̠̪̟̤̗̖̳͈̮̤̜̬̟͚̲̞͉̟͕̼͔͔̻͚̋̄͛̎̾̈́͌͒̕̚̕y̸͔̲̺̭̫͓̎͒̀ ̵̧͙̝̰̉͑̽̈̅̈́͐̐̉͒̉̊̽̈͛̎̅̅̎͘̚̚̚͠ͅĪ̴̻̯̭͐̈͆͌̂́̐̍̒̋̅̑͊̌̾̑̇̅̂̈́͌͒͊̈̈́̆̀̚̚̕͝ ̸̢̛͇̯͍̝̹̜̲̟͎͓̥̭̓͂̇͐͆̿̈́͜͝ţ̷͖͍̠͖̑ȁ̸̧̨̡̟̘̼̰̲͈̱͍̗͖͚̲͖͍̟̯̼̯͎͓͍̟̥̣̜̮̑͆͛̊͛̄̆̔̇͊͐̊̔̀̎̊̌̓͊͜͠ͅk̵̢̛̺̙͍͎͎̫̦̝̭̠̱̯͍̻͖̞͔͓̥̰̦̭͂̀̈́̀̆͐͂͑̏̋͑͘̕̕͜ͅe care of them moŗ̸̨̛͓͓̰̤̜͓̼̮̲̆̒̉̊̅͌̍̋̋̅̃̃̀͑͛͘̕͝͝͠e̸̗̋̔̕ ̴̟̤̬̮̥̎͊̏̌̂̎̈̈́̽̎̌̿̽͘͠͝͠͠͝͠͝t̷̡̢̢̡̖͎̦̯̭̩̻̯̣̮̯̻̞̬̳̝̘̩͉͈̦͍͇̯͚̏͗̃̅̐̈́͋͆͋̈́̓̌̓̽̚͝ͅͅḧ̵͉̲͕̪̤̤̺͔͔̺̙̼̞̙̻͈͖̺͙̜̺́͑̋͋̆̋̔͊͌̕͠a̸̘̰̼͈̩̦̯̻͓̲̹̻̐́̌̇̀̄͆͐̄͊͛͐͛̊͗̿̐͆͛̾̂̈́͛̎͊̄͊̉̚̕͘n̸̢̡̧̢̛̛̛͉̪͔̠̤̫̻̰̩̮͙̹̙̺̱͚̼͙̜͕̼̰͒̎̑̂̿̋͑̽̓͗̽̉̍̉̿̇͑̈́͛̽͗̌̀̐̍͌͘͝͝ ̷̧̢̩̪̤̬̹̟̝̜̳̝̪̥̥̺͈̻͇͚̬̅̐̅̈́̌̾̌̍͜ͅĮ̷̠͉̼̜̓̉̑̀̊̆̊̂̑͂̑͒̍̔̍̿͌̅͌͑͊͛̍͋͌̚͝ͅ ̵̢̱̭͕̥͚̤͎̰̼̮͔̗̥̲̭̰͍̣̹̝̰̱̌͂̽̒̐̾͒̆̃̒͗́̇̉̔͜͜͜͠d̵̨͍̹̣̹̣͓̪̱̠̹̰̦̠̭̹̪̼͍̺͉̄̊̐̃͜ͅơ̶̡̲͇̜͕̙̼͙̹͍̳̺̣̩͇̮̰̯͓̤̮͕̖͎̲͉͋̈́͛̓̈́͌̿̃̈̽́̑͛͠ ̶̢̪̝̪͉̣̖̰̺̣͇̯̦̥͋̽̅̀̔͗̿̍̋̆̓̓͐̆́̏̀̓̿͛̅̈̓͛̌̈̐͘͜͝͝͠͝͠m̵̱̘͉̱̰̺̹̲͕͆͌y̷̡̢̡̖̟̭̜̜̝̪̰̟͍̻͍̮̮̥̲̖̥̾̾̏̆̂̀͒̐̅̈́̕͜s̷̺̤͍̺͙̮̲͓͎̫͈͔̝͐̿̒̓̓́͋͊̏̈̒͋̌̇̑̏͂̍͒̾̈́̊͌̅̈́͊̂͝͠͝ȩ̸̨̮̱̖̟͉̥͕̠̼̘͓̠͙̦̤̦͎̣̫̼̳̟̝͔̾͋̈́̓̍̍͑̊̋͌̒̍̀̉͑͂̆̂͜ͅͅͅl̸̡̨̢̡̛̹͉̠͉̣̰̦͖̬̖̠̝̩̺̭̠̪̣̼̻̭̞͎̦͚̞̆̏̒̅̿̓̐̂͆̋͂͋̊̃̓̄̏̍̽̋̕͝͝͠ͅf̷̨̡̠͖̫̭̤̯͉̅͐̏̋̄̋̕̕͠ͅ.̴̡͚̜͓̫̲͉̳͈͈͚͓͍̭͓̣̫̤̖̜̞̫̬̺̮͙͓̣̹̎͘͜ͅ.̶̛̭̩̠̫̣̜̬̝͊̆̏̾̓͛̒͋͆̐̾̊̀͂̇͋͝͠͝͠͠.̷̢̛͚͉̆̓̊̈͗̍̒̂̑͋̽͊͑̾͒̌͂̿͒̚̚͝

 

 

It was like love at first sight with Adam, of course, it was one-sided.

When I first saw Aina it was almost the same way, except she was a girl.

That's not a bad thing, of course, she's just the first girl I've ever had a crush on, so I didn't know how to feel at first. Actually... They were the second and third people I've ever had crushes on.  Oh if only I had someone who loved me back.

 

 

 

~~ṯ̷̨̢̱͚̼̮̺̺̙̳̦͉̖͚̫͉̫̰̙̊͊̿̆̒̍͛̿̕̕h̸̢̡̧̧̡̛̫̙͓̹̘̲̱͚̙͍͔͎͓͎͔̘͖̲̞͕̤̹͍̲̬̜͖̣̥̗̫̩̹̰̓͑̄͑́͌̔̀̓͊͑͌̌͛͌͛̊̐̀͋͌͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅa̷̧̡̨̠̠̤̤̬̟̺̭̲̹̝͙̺̭͍̜̩̮̞̣̭͙̝͚̖͈̥̝͕͕̠̹̦̪̮̺͕̤̾̑̔͛͌̂̔͒͌̓̈̆̀̿̐̌̋̈͂̑̈́̄̂͂̂̈̈́̚̕͘͜͠͝ͅ-̵̧̢̢̢̢̨̧̛͙͙͈̦̬̖̝͕̫̹̬̹͎̫̥̜͉̱̦̣̳̯̮͙̝̼̥̲͇̰̺̳̪̩͔̦̜̭͉͇̩̟̘͎̩̟̰͉̝͉̖̼̻̘̰̝̰͇͕͉̌͒͊͊͛̄̆̄̿̋̐̃̒̌͗̈̊͊̉̋͌̾̓̈́͐͑̈͂̈́̒̇̃̎͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̴̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͔̬̺̥̘̳̼͕̝̖̫̪̜̹̻̦̑͆̅̓̆̀̔̇̐̈̀̅̉̑́̎̇͋̋͂̈́̓̇͊̽͌̿́̓͊̾̀̂̽̆͗͒̀̋͐̏̍͗͗̈́̃͗̀̒̀̑̓̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠'̷̡̢̡̮͚͙̖͓̳͔̬̹̯̙̩̜̮̳͖̽̈́̾͋̐̈́͆̐́̉͊͒̉͌̈́́̓͆̾͑̉̏͛̐͂̊̓̈̈̎̆̉̍̂̌̿̌͂͗͋͌̾̿̅̔͂̋̓̒̋̍͆͒̚̚͝͠͝ṣ̷̡͇̯̣̜̦̹̠̍̾͘ ̸̡̨̨̛̛͍̘̯̮̰͉͉̗̜̼̰̗̟̖̠̺̖̩̩̥̩͎͈͕̦͔̻͍̠̟̻̣͚͙̟̳̗̮͇̗̜̩̲̬̬̼̻̪̹̬̼̠͖̻̓͗͗̀͆͑͂̍̾̾͂̎̄͋̉͊͛̈́͐̃̆̉̄͑̓̊͒̑̉̑̑̿͑͗̏͑̆̅̓̉͋͊͌͋͐̅̈̊́̈́͛̒̈́̆̽͌̕͘͘̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅw̶̨̲͍͙̩̞̼̥̩̟̪͚̱̹̼̥̩̺̠̦̹͇͉͕̝̼͉̪̫̞̻̳̥̹̯̤̼͚̍͆̄̋̐̋̀͑̔͑̅̔̔̈́̒̽͒͆͂͐̏̉͗̊͂͆̿͘̕͘͝͝0̵̡̡͈͓̰͖̳͖̗͔̣͚̠̝͎͕̠̍̑́̈́̏͒͆̌͆̋̊̇̍̿̈̑͂̏̽̊̎̀̒͐̽̽̔͋͗͊̾̊͋͂̇̄̿̓͑͋̊̿̋̋̿͗͒̌̆̆̎̓̈͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅh̸̛̻̓͌͛̒͆͊͆̿͋̽̿̔̿̓̏͒͗̽͆͗̊͌̏̋͛̐̎̈́̆̿̓̊͑͑̒̉̑̐̆͋͐̕̕̕͝͝͝a̸̧̡̨̧̢̞̼͇͔̟̻̖͕̮̪͓͍̫͕̗̝̤͓̲͚͋̊̈̽͑̔̐̾͒̑̈́̑͗̔̌̉̀̑̄̆̿̑͛̎͛̉̕͜t̸̢̧̛̮̫̝͚̦̯͊͊̌͌͊͒͐̎̃̆͆̈̐͂̂̾͗̀͊̈́̄͊̈̑̄̔̌̈́̎͑̃̈́́̿͊̅̅̾̃̓̽͒̃̒̍̐̅̅̂̄̿̈́͂͘̕̕͘̚͝͝͝ ̸̡͔̺͇̩̝̠̬̯̖̬̟̬͕͇͍͕̳̞̬̘̣͙̗̥̱̰̪͗͌͗̌͊́̓̈́̍͋͆͊͛̈͌̾͛͊̓̍̃̍̅̑̈͑͗̈́̈̋̐͐͐̉͛̆͛̂͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅḑ̶̢̛̞͔͓͓͕̤̪̫̬͈̱̣̤͈̱̝̘͕̘̩̹̺̳͚̱̠̳̖͈͕̗̹͕͈̲̫̩͕̝̪͍̱̝̭̉͗̓̎͒̒̓̈́̎́̄̿̌̾̋͐͌̽̇͋̎̑͛͐̂̃͛̽͆̃̈́̿͌̈́̀̎̓̏͌̊́́̇͑͆̓͌̐̆̓̓̉̑̆̂͊̂̽̃̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝r̶̡̨̡̡̢̨̞̹̤͈̬͔̣͍̝͖̣̜̖̫̫̟̬͉̩͎͈̼̺̠͇̲͈̘͖̯̟̙̖̦̬̲̯̯̍͊̋̋̿̏̀͋̿̓͂̆̎͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅo̶̢̧̢̺̻̼̮͍̤̻̣̲̫͍͍̯͍͓͎̺̟̜̟̼̮̦̞̳̱͉͎͚̪͙̬͚̭͈̦̪̗̤̍̈̉̌̂̔̎̓̓̔͒̚̚͜͜͝ͅ-̷̧̛̭͇̲͎̦̹͉̻̼̗̭͔̝̀͒̌̽͐͋̈̈́͛̄̅͋̉̔̊̓̽̓̐͒͑̉̒̏͋̿̓̾͒̋͋̈́́̓̒̄̐̑͛̕͘̚͝͠͝͠͝͝v̵̢̨̡̨̧̛̳̗̟̱̫̳̺͍̩̼̻̙̩̰͇̞̭̯̄̂̇̀̌͛̎̔̃̊̎̄̍̇̈͌͆̂̓͒̔̽͐̉̈́̍̒̔͂͆̅̊͗͂̋̎͛͂̏̉̊̎͊̂͐͛̅̔̐̈͘̚͝͝͠͝ę̷̛͍̜̼̟̖͎̬͉̲̣͎͕̫̩̭̦̹̦̺̎̑̀̅̃̊̔͌̆̓̄͛̓͒̏̐̈̇̑͋̆̑̀̏̎̎̓͗̐̆̈́̆͘̚͘͠ͅ ̸̡̡̢̡̛̱͙̻̬̝̩̱̞͍̲̫̻̬̻͙̰̘̮͈̞̰̭͓̩̰̱̯̰̘̪͉̦̬͇͓̦̿̒̅͗͛̓̎̾̂̅̄̿̿̀̔͋̌͋̂̔̅̾̊͒̈́̾̊́̈́̍̍͆̓̽̈́̉̒̽̉̓͒͂̎̃̐̎̊̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅm̶̢̧̨̢̗̮̭̲̫̦̗̱͍͈͎͇̖͕̰̫̻̣̰̜̩̫̪̺̘̺̹̳̟̩̞̬̳̼͕̙̰̪̟̟̘̹͎̬̦̪̙̟͇̩̬͈̻̘̲̪͇̫̗̠̯͙̖̮̥̼̟͖͛̃̎̔̈̌̈̔͂̌̔̈́́̔͐̉̎͐̂͒̓̓̆̉̿̓̚͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅḛ̷̡̢̢̫̳̩̠͇͖̤̰̝̳̼̥̮̩̳̥̞̹͇̳͕͎̻̗̯̥̺̘̞̖̹̞̥̫̻̜̝̜̟͓̦̠͚̜̤͓͕̠̋̃͛̆͛̌̂̓̍̈́̋͆͌́̒͋̅͗͆̓͌̌͌̀̉͂̚͘ͅ-̷̨̧̣̘̖̰̜̲͕̘̠̬̱͍̻̒͐͆̒̋ͅ ̵̡̢̨̨̧̛̞̝̝̱̱͎̩̲̣͉͔̭̱͙̻̻̗̪̘̗̮̣̪̗̥̥̫̦̮̻̖͔̖̳̹͈̹̱͎̙͖̂̌̍͌̎̔̀̓͒̉̊͆͗͗̽̑̃̊̄͒͊͛͌̓̂̿̇̈́̀͋͒̋̇̓͂͆͌̀̑̈́̄͗̋͑͂̔͗̌͌̒͛͋̌̚̚̚̕̕͘͠͠͝ţ̴̛̘̣͖̫͚̼͇͈̣̫̊̊̂̾͌͒̋̎̒̈́̒͋̿̐̂͗̆̓͌̈́̾̂̿͆̏͌̋̆̃̒̉͂͊̀̄̈̒̓̎̍͂̆͂͊̈́͌͋̓͆͐͛̕͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͠=̶̨̬̥̺͔͔̫͇̻̣̞̮̭͔̠̖͖̫̟̼͚͉̲͚̝͖̖̥͕̤̒́̓̅̇̎̉̌̈̓̇̈́̒͑̐̎̅̒͂̈́̏̚̕͜ͅͅͅờ̷̢̨̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̤̦̹͕̣̩͓̫̟̻̦̬̺͉̩̮̭̰̱̠̯̤̹͙̰̲͇̠̼͔̹̹̬͍̯͎̳̥̣̹͖̣̣͙̫͚͕̱͈̮̰͈͇̣̪̲̞͕͓̈͑̇͊͋́̏̎̈́͌̾̑̓̊͋͑͆̎̒̒̾̎̆̊̈́͌̊̋̄̈́͐͊͆̂̈́̽̓͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̖̞̖̲͕̩͇̲̞̗͚͇͈̦̝͈̮̹͓̱̖͙̫͍̝͔͔̼̝͇͇͇͇̣͈̘̩̞̳̺͎̣͇͔̝͎̝͎̦̖͇̪͇̮̓͐̍̅́̒̕̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅi̶̛̛̛̙̩̝͍͎̙̳̗̞̰͍͚͎͙̙͕̝̘͓͋̾̔̃̈̂̄̈́̓̈̀͒͑̐͒̑̎͆͋̆̄͐́͗̃͂͆͋̂͌̊͒̐̃̍͗͆̒̈̽͘͘͘̕͜͠͠͠͝͠ņ̸̢̢͙̦͉̻̦͓̹͈̭̳̠͈̩͉̱̝̻̺̫̱͚̣̗̘̈́̓͐̏́̾́̎̾̌͛̄̇̃́́̀͛̇̑̓̐̏̍̆̎͌̿̅͂͗̉̃̅̃̓͌̓͊̒͋̊̒͐̿́̈́̅͂̂̾̊̒͊͋̓̄̀͋̃̎͂̓̎̕͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ṣ̶̢̩͍̗̫͆̃͗͂̾̓̈́͐̐̈̽̄̊͌̎̔͐̑͒̓̊̌̓̒̈́̄̄̈́̌͂̈̋͆̔̄̕̚͘̚ą̵̢̡̧̧̡̧̛̫̹̗̬̹̺͇̹̩̗̙̫̳͚͍̲̮̣̼̗̯̳̺̥̂͐̆̌̑̒̃̏͊̃̆̉̉̈́̀͒̀͂̇͂͒̏̐͗̾̿̓̏̄̎̈́̂̑̀̌͗̑̐̋̒͌́̈̓̒̾̍́̎̔͋̅̅͑͐̋̕̕̕͘̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ-̴̧̨̛͖̣̖̰͈͉͉̭͈̟͔̣͈̤̔̈́̊̈́̑̈̑̎̏̅͐͛̍̈́͘̕̕ņ̵̧̡̛̰͇͇͍͉̳̭̜͍̫̻͓̣̭͍̥̬͓̬̯̩̪̗̭̲̊̂͂̔̀̊̔̆̀̂͛͋̾̅̀̏̽̑̎̔̌̈́́̏̽̚̕͘ͅį̸̡̨̡̛͕̥͙͙̯͇̞̘̮̗̙̪̰͍͙̖̲̲̟͉͖̥̮̹̟̠̞̗̟̭̱͍̣̝̬͎̞̮̳̤͔̗͔̬͍̞̭̮̯̹̞̘̪̪͔͚̲͕̖̩̟̝̰̩̮̤̙̣͕̓͛͆̑̓̇̿̓͊̂̉̂̊̇̽̓̾͊̓͗͋͋́͋̈́͛͆̒̀̽͘͘͜͠͠͝ͅt̷̨̨̧̢̢̲̻̥̫͍͓̥͙̭̜̫̘̳̳̭͖̲͎̼̦̦̫̬̼͓͎̲̣͍̘̪̘̺̤̰̠̼͈̹̩́̈́͊̂͋̎̓͒̈̔̏̉͌̉͜͠y̵̧̡̹͚̪̝͓̲̟̭͕̙̖̫̘̹̮̤͓̬̼̜̰͔̯̲̹͍̪̻̫̮͖̭̣̰͈͓̰̿͌̔͊~~

 

 

 

~~I love them, I will make them mine one day. I just have to choose which one.~~

 

 

What was that? These aren't my thoughts I'm ha̴̧̢͎̖̘̝͔͎̜̙̣̠̣͖͙͕͙̞͈̖͚̫͖͙̬̺̜̥̰̒̔͆͠ͅp̷̨̡̧̨̛̛̱̰͙̪̰̺͈̯̠͕͔̮͙̻̖̻̰͇̘͚̦̭͇͈̲̙̗͍͕̖̱̱͍̼̙͙͕̰̭̣̥̳̜̙̣̗̄̓̎̉́̃̀̈́̇̊̈́̏͗̎̑̇͊̆̿̂̈́͑̓̂̽̂͛̽̇͐̈́̒̍̓̉̈́͒̕͘͝ͅͅp̸̢̢̢̧̛̱̣̘̞͔̥̮̦̹̲̻̫̘̘̘̱̲̙̻͈͚̥̘̮̠̥̺͓̩͖̪̺̭̼̠̭͎̘̞̻̞͇̥̝̪̤͕͇̟̲̺̮̜̟̙͈̘͉̪̲̣͚̖̖̞̋͋̃̿̋͒̓͌́̐͐̍͊̅̏̓̆̌͂̾̔͆͐́͆̈́̽̿̀̂̏͐͆̓̆͒͐̎͑͂͒͐͆̍͊̍̓̌̇́̓͆͂͋̈́̌̄̽̌̂̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝ŷ̵̨̢̧̨̲̤͕͍͖̟̬̰͉̲̪͍͉͇͉̘̞̹̫̜̩̟̭̹̺̰͔̣̮̤̹̳̰̱̯̣͔̲͓̯̞̰̘͜͜ͅͅͅ ̷̛̺̬̬͎̗̹͙̗̫̭͎̳͚̭͂̈́̅̌̇͒̊̾͆̾̊͒̄̀͋͋͌̎̆͋̾̀̉͐̔̀̃̐̇̋͑͂͒̈̓̏̉̍̿͌͊̓͒͗͌̂͗̐͊̓͒̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅt̶̢̛̛̛͓̺̳̥͚̜͔̻̥̫̩̼̫͖̪͚̯̝̫̣̞̺͖͖̣̭̘͈̜͎̬̊͂͗̈́̄̾̾̌͋̓̋̎̈́̽̂̾̂̑͌̃͊̒͋͛͒̂̈́͛̍̐̽̓̈́̈́̂̈́͗̑̐̉̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝ḫ̵̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̞͓̣̬̟̫̞̗̖͔̹͕̞͚̯͇̩̭̗̪̞̯̮͚͕̖̖͚̬̺̦͇͖̟̜̼̙͚̝̲̪̭̲͇̯͚̦͍̤͉̯͇̞̗̯̤̣͐̍̉͊͂̂̍̇̂̓̋̍͋̍͂͋́̐̀̅̈́̋̇̐̄͌̇̈́̆̊͌̆͋̈́̀̿͒͌̿͒͌̊̔́̕̚͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̷̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̢̛͉̺̭͔̳͔̲̤̗̯̫͍͈̞͕͈͇̤̺̱͕̻̯̯̤̻̠̤̭̹̲̘̭̜̖̞͎͔͖̳̻̳̬̰̞͚̻̙̫̥̠̖̯̪̞̤̮̾̄̚͜͜ͅͅy̵̧̧̧̡̢̡̢̛̙͇̦̣̟̖̫̞͓͇͈̭̹̱͖̹̝̮̫͈͚̰̹͎̬̹̝̝̹̝̻͉̜̫͓̜͎͓̱̪͓̼̰͓̩̣͎̗̫̝̭͖̳̠̥͉̝̱͉̲͍͇̳͕̩̾́̈́͒͋̀͌̈̾̑̊̾͂͛̇͆̚͜͝͝͝ͅ'̵̧̢̡̢̛̦͚̞̯͎̻̣̪̲̲̳̳͉̩̺̩͓̲̜̗̳̝͈̲͕̺̫̣̠̼̱̳͎̞̓̃͒́͛̂̈́͛̏̄̾̓̐̌̓͂̔͌̉͑̆̔̿̔̒̕͜͠ͅͅr̷̢̡̨̡̢̛̛̛͓͕͍͖͍̺͉͉̙̜͈̱̞̞͓̮̭̪̻̱̗͖̩̼̻͓̠͈̼̻͎͕̦͙̮̠̞̗̰̼͚̪̪͖̰͖͍̙̮̳̮̘̗͚͙͕͔̺̙̺̯̳̫͈̟̲̦͈͆̎̑̉̊̋̎̀̉͂̃̄̕͜͠͝͠ȩ̷̨̛̛̛͎̖͈͍͉͕̰̱̮͉̭̙̦̜̘̝̮̯̻̫̓͂̈̽̈̉͂̈́̔͑̑̾͒̈́̓̒̿͑̿̿̓̏̓̈́͂̇͛̌̇͘͘͘̕͜͝ ̴̡̡̠̮̙͔̹̱̳̩̗͖̞̫͕͚̦͇̟̼͈̬̠͓̹̹̮̼̹̤͑̔͐̑͑̇̈́̏̃͂̒ͅt̵̛͇̦̦͔̱̥̜̳͍͖͓̺͙̠̮̣̭͖̥͇̼͕̼̮̣̟̘̘͈̫̬͇͔̱͇͈̜̺̠͈͓̳͓͂̽̊̎̈̔̒̊̈́̃̋̿̔͛̈̄̈́̏͛̈́̀̄̀̒̈́͋͛̽͆̓̿͋̈̍̅̾̍̇̊͗̚͝͝͝͠͠o̶̮̩̘͕̦͇̣͇̻̺̗̝͂̅͛̽̒̃̐̀̃̽͐̈́̐̇͂͐̉̌̆͒͊͋̈́͐́̃͛͗̽̏̅̓̇̋̄̓́̑̊̓̓̇̅͋͋̓͘͘̕̕͝͝͠͝g̷̨̖͓̼̰̪̳͚̳̬̮̖̪͙̻̙͕͍͖̲̗̪̖̤͕͈̝̭̼̹͇̓́̔͐̄̒̈́̓̚͝ͅȩ̷̢̡̡̡̡͈͍̰̥̥̖͈̥̬̼̞̣̣̟͔̬͓͓̬̺̟̮̝̠̝̤̠̖̰͎̭̣̖̝̹̳̯̥͇̘̗̜̦̞̝̬̟̘̖̟̼͎̝͚͕̰͍͎̦̬̳̟̬͈̋͒̂̾͛̄̍͐͑̅̌̃̋̓͒̈̊̓̈͗̋̈́̋̌̈́̂̀̈͊͌̄̅̈́͛̓̔́̈́̋͛͗̽͊̽͒̅̋̑̏̽̆͘̚̕̚͘͝͠͝ͅther. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Å̸̢̢̧̡̛͖̠͖̬̖̺̞͎͓̟͓̥͍̹̦̳̟̪̦͚̠̮͕̦͕̯̭͉̟̯̜̗̞͙͈̻̈́̏͛͂̎̅̄̋͊̌̃̽̍̾̍̀̌̽̍͋̓͌́͐̓̽̏͐̇̄̑̋̋̔̚͝͝ͅḍ̸̛̛̛̻̰̫͆̈́̊̓̈́͑͒̿̓̔͑̍̍̆̑̆̐̽̓̓̓̀̒̾̃̓͒̎̐̊̒͑̑̒̿̎̌͆͑̾̃̇͋̔̊̓̊͌̓͋͑̄̾́̿͋̈́͛̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͝͠͝͝ą̵̢̛̼̺͔̝̜̰̼̲̲̹̩̞̖̪̪̱͓̠̭͎̫͊͒̑͆̇͐̑͛̍̾̍̆͘͜͝m pleą̴̡̛̹̜̣̬͓̜̦̦͔͖͖͓̞̩̜̪͎̘͈͇̝̳͔̖̪̩̜̞̖̺̗̬̜̺͈̃̍͆̽̃̊͌̇̌̇̿͂̊̊̃̉̌͒̆͑͛̚̕͝͠ͅ-̸̨̨̧̨̧̧̛͚̩͇̗͉͔̹̻͈͔̟̟̫̤̤̥̭̗̳͙̲̥̤͎͙̠͕̟̤̮̜̮̠͖̱̱̘͈̰̦̤̖̪͔̭̲̪̟̥̝̳̗̗̫̪̗̣͇͓̱̮̥̭̓́̈́̐͂̋͑͊̒̂̓̽̒̌̌͆͐͆̓̉́̿̇̐̀̓͑́͗͛͊͛͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅş̷̮̥͓̲̠͎̙͍͓̩̳̰̰͙̞̞̫̲̬̅̈̾̈́̈̏̅̈͑͑͛͑͊̓̅̅͋̏͑̉̕͜͝-̷̢̡̨̢̨̨̨̢̛̹̤̥̘̞̜̩̹͓̹͙͔̳̯̬̘͇̩̘̗͕̞̠̥̬̖͍̫͓͍͈̣͖͉̜̱̞̗͎͍͎̭͖̠̹̥͔̰̞̩̠̱̒̓͊̽̅̃̌̿̅͛͛͗̈́̾̃̊͗̑̏̚͘͜͝ͅ=̶̢̛̹̠͚̭͎͕͔̱̟͖̯̥̫̞͓̫͈̣͈͙͍̥͇̥͈̳̬̻̙̞̦̯͇̥̘͕̰̊̆̇͌̈́͆̈́̊̓͂̃̽̐͊͊̽̑͐̆̏̈́̒̂̏̓͋̎̆̅͛̃͑̿̾̿͋̎̐̏̋͒͐̾̊̓͂̐̅̑̆̆̑̓̈̊̓̚̕͘̕͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅe̸̹͙͉̘̜̘̗̲̝̓̔̓̈́̅̇̈́̄̒̔̄̔̊̌̓̈̍̽̓̋̋́̓͛̿̾͆̃̓̎̔̈́̈́̆̀̇́͆́̕̕͠͝͠͝ ̶̡̢̡͇̗͙̭̞̳͉̫̲͉͓̝̖̯͚̰̫̝̝̗͖̪͉̬͉̫͉̣͍̗̺̙̠̘̺̲̖̀͆̽͗̾͗͑̎̋̔̒͌́̌̌̒͆̂̋̈́͆̑̋̾̔́͆̎̍͐̋̈́͗͂͆̉̑̓̍̏͋͗̈́̀͑̓̿̈́̓̈́̍̂̓̏̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅͅh̶̨̨̛̪̯̳͚̬̰̜̫̟̲̞̤̝̭̻͚̣̺̤͍̺̭̺̞̥̭͍̪̫̀͒̒̓͐̄̀̉͛̓̾̈̌̌͆̄͋̾͌̈́̏͑͒̆̃͛̎͗͛̽̾̄̀̍̓̀̊̾͒̌̏̔̆̓̌̋̚͜͝͝͝͝-̴̛̛̭̬͔̟̜͖̘̖̈́͆͊͆͗͑̓̀̐̆̀͐̈́̐́̋̓̍̎̔̉͗̽̊͛̈́͆̌̓͑̿̇̉̕̚͘͠͠͝͝͝ȩ̴̧̢̼̼̦͈̹̤̬͚̜̬̼̟̖͙͍̭͚̝͚̻̯̫͇̳̮̣̖̦̳͎͎̬͎̗̣̺̤͉̠̬̟͎͕̻͈͔̟͍̳͇̺̜̜͕̦͇̬͎̻͉̂̄͌̍̒̇̍͌͛͆͐̆̃̎̎͂̏̃̊́̃̂̈̈́̾͊̈́̽́̒̊̂͛̌̊̈́̈̃̿͊̃̊̇́̓̂̾̾̽͗̒͑̉͘͜͜͜͠͝l̶̡̧̨̧̧̢̨̛̝͉̝̞̟̼͉͇͉͙̦̻̥̩̟͍̙̼̤̝̫̙͖̠͓͔̹̥̫͇̻͛̽̔̃̃͂̄͋͗̎̉̒͒̿̃͛̄̑͆̿̎̈́́͌̽͗͑̓͒̓̎͋̎̀͒͗̉̈́̊̃̓̋͐̈͆̾̽͌̎͐̅̌̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅp̵̛̛̲͉̞͈͉̳̬̰͉̬͉̯̫͗̽̓͊͗̑͂̂̃̽̓̓͌̒̈́̃͒͌͑͐̇͆̋̿̏̽̏̒͋̋̔̌̀̅̓̏̈̇̂̈͊̈́͊͂̐̀̆̋̓̆̂̔̃͘̚̚͝͠͝≠̧̧̛̛̛̩̦̺̞͉͚͈͍̥͙̻͍͕̳̱̹͉̯̙̍̌̈́̿̋̿͒̃͛̑̃̈́̇͊̓̇͆̋̈́̇̈̈͆͛͋̈́̎̐̉͗͛̍̈͆̓̋̑̀͆̈́̍͛͑͊̐̃̈̚͘̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ!̷̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̰͈͓̟̫̙͈͚̝͈̩̻̙̩͚̠̱̟̬͚̞̭̫͎̹̹̹̪͖͉̮̫̻̪̣͚̝̲̭͇͈̱̤̥͓̺͖̰̯̺͕̻̝̳̏͑͑͊̒͛̏̋̄̎̿̋̆̎́̔̓̉̌͐̂̃̽̂̎̓͑͂͌͐̋͒̕͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢͗I̶̢̡̡̧̨̢̛̛̛͎̝̩̗͚̲̝͙̰̖̮̠̲͍͇̲͍̝͇̤̘̲̰̤̗̋͒͂͋͂̄͑͂̋͂̉̋͛̍͌̒̑̅̄̄̅̎̋̄̈́͑͗͑͌̈͑̈́̋̈́́͐̆́͛̇̍̈́̋̅̾̽̀̉͊̌͂̐̎̈́̾̓̚̚͘̕͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ=̷̨̢̡̡̨̛͔̖̲͎̦͓̮͈̩̘̟̺̣̱̙̾̓̈́̊̓͂̏̍͛̏̾͗̈̾͒͐͗̄̅́̊̑͗̎̕̕͠͠-̸̧̡̨̨̛̩̗͚̭̖̯͙̰̱̩̮̜̼̯̯̻͇͕̖̟͙̼̹̩̰̟͈̰̳͓̥̩̮͉̠̣͍̳͇̰̬̲͓̔̍̽̈́̌̌̾̊̃͂̇̄͑͌̓͌́̉̂͊̎͌͐̓̌́͆͐̊̿̽̈̎̂̏̒̋̊͊̈́͊̃̋̌̏͌̏̊̄̀̓̆̒̕̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ'̵̡̧̢̰̣͚̺̲̣̙̻̘̝̗̰̦̰̺̖̣̫̮̳̹͈͍̫͈͓̰̥̩̳͓̞̝̫̜̲̱͕̐̇͐̓̆͑̓̓̊̾̇̊̓͜͜͜͠͝ͅm̷̢̨̡̛̬̹̼̘̜͍̭̩̰͖̱̥̯̜̫̻͕̯͚͇͓̝͓̤̺̰̘͎̫͎̤̣̼̠̭̣̰̜͎̫̦͒̎̔̕͜-̶̡̧̢̲͙̯̫͇̺̫̥̻̭̲͉̂͂̐̄̉͒̓͌̈̕̚ ̷̡̢̡̢̡̛̛͕̱̮̝̜͕̱̝͔̩̣͎͍̭̳̳̹͕͇̙͈͈̣̼̰̘̝̘̹͙̟̝͈̺͕̖͍̮̙̩̥̟͇̰̮̝̦͙̻̘̲̺̳̯̘̮̇̾̔͋͐̈́̌̽̉̎͗͑̈́̂̓̈́̏͛̃̓̈̔͌͊͊̉̐̆̏͐̄̑̾͆̒͂͛̋̀̒̂̏̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅn̸̡̛̤̜̖̹͈̺̗̩̦͓̺̠̮̖͚̖̪̞̜̖̬̯̱͚̦͔͔̱͎͒͆̈́̉͂̈̌̎̈́͐͑̚ͅǫ̵̜̘̬̪͇͎̼̟̜͇̹͛̾̃̊̃̆́̾́̽̂͑̅͛̈̇͆̽͐̕͘͝͠͝͠ͅͅ-̶̡̧̡̢̡̯͎͖̻͉̰̙̹͈̤̞̜͖͔͔̹͚̗̞͖̗͉͍̻͔͇̠̳͖͇̦̯̦̼͉͙͈̘̫̤̙͇̟̮̞̝̘͈̭̅̋̏͌͗͐̓͋̄̊̈̒̈͒͆͐̊̂̍͛̓̿̅͗̎̉͑͑̀̏̏͊̒̐̋̽̉̄̒̊̃̆̏̏̓̓͌̾͊̿́̆̒̈́̓̾̐͆̎̇̈̈́̓̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅt̷̨̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̗̦̭̩̖͓͍̗͇͍̠̟͚̭̘̮̺̟̜̗̫̝͍͇͓̖̖̱̖͈͉͉̘̠͚̜͙͉̥͎̠͙͚͉͎̥̫̪̗̣̣͎͍̓̂̈́͌̆͆̏͗̊̿͋͗͐̈͒̽̄̔͊̃͆́̽̒̽̒͛̏̌̈́̅̇̊̂͗́́͆̑̓̉͌̈̏͛̍̽̒̓̈́͛͊̇̽̅̉͐̆̎̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅ myself any̴̧̧̢̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̨̦̝͎̱͍̣̼̮͓̘͔͎̥̲̫̫̺̩͈̗̫͕͎̗͓̘̥̯͕̜͓̞̫̭̻̙͕̫̭͇͕̣͔͉͓̼̩͎̥͇̦̲͖̮̙͔̫̜͂̈͊̿̽̑́̂̄͒̎͑͊͛͒̋̏̊̆̃̋̌̃̆̈̒̊̎͒̐͌̌̋̽͒̚̕͘͘͝ͅ≠̡̡̨̨͍̹͚͚͕͇͚̫̼̞̻̭̩̗̞̙͚̲̞̥̪̤̤̼̺̪̪̺̭͕͖̯̮̣̜͙̯͎̘̺̯̬̟͈̤̱͕̝̺̲̞̌̄̋͆̓͘͜͜ͅm̸̡̧̧̢̢̧̧̛̮͓̯̖͍̜̟͖̖͕̺͉̝͉̳͚̝̫̮̟̮̩̱̩̰̦̝̝̻̮͚͉̗̞͔̖̱̳̮̪͉̙̺̫̯͇̝̫̦̝͓̲͓͔̩̳̲̦̱̬͖̈́͑̄̉͌͌͆͂͒̾͂͋͋̒̋͐̈́̈́̋̏̉͋̃̿̄̆͒͑̎̍̿̑͘͘͜͠ͅo̵͕̦̞̺̱͐̀̌̃́̎͑̽̐̍͌̾̈́̔̚̕͘͝͝͝-̶̢̨̢̛͖̬̠͇̭̭̭͎̺̳̞̰̟̟͖͍̳̟̦̣̲͍̖͚͓̟̻̭͍̙͓̰̼̣̦̗̺̬͎̦͉̬͉̣̗̪̠̓̊̐̔̊̇̽̇̆͌̌̐͌͗͗͘̕͜͜ͅͅr̶̨̢̘̩̺̱͕̘̘͕͎͚̜͉̠̠͉̥̻͍̭̣̠͇̱͖̬̭͚̜͖͙͚̱̹̱͕̼̮̗̙͙̭̜͎͚͎̲̩̦̯̱͖̜̟̜̭̼̱̪̗̅̓̌̔̈͗̎̀̓̂̀͒͑̈̆̎̿͆̊͛͘͘͜͝ͅȩ̷̛̦͖̠̙̳̻̮̫͚̞͂͆͒̉̐͌͑͆̒̓̃̍̿͗̄̈́̿̿̿͊̐̌̇̂̉͗̀͐̌̒̕͠͠" 

 

 

 

Ḷ̸̢̡̢̛̻̬̞̝͇̖̦̦͉̱̭̼͕̲̠͉̮̹͈̮̺̬͔̦̲̫̣̲̦̯̹͖͙̼͓̹̙̲̹͔͔̗̙͎̼̹̞̻̿̈́̅̌͆̈͗̍́̆̽͋̎̃̉͂̎̊̿̾̄̓͐̄̏̌̎̊̋̓͂̃̉̐̇̋̎̔̊̃̿̏̄̃͂̀̏̉̓͂̎͑̄̔̑̕͘͜͜͠͠͠͝ư̶̧̨̧̢̧̯̪̳͔̞̗̼̙̲͙̟͍̮͔̭̬̠̹̮̥̻̻̩̝̱̮̟̲̰̼̹̳̘͓̩̲̜̳̾͑͂͑͋̉́̍̽͒͒̾̈́̌̂̀̄̇͆̎̊̔̃͆̐̋̃̂̌̓͌͌̄̎̅̄́͋͊͋͌̋͐̀̄̑̾͂̋̌́͛̈͋̕̕̕͘͝͠͝͠͠͝͝m̶̧̢̨̡͉̪͔̣̱̹̮͓̙̙̺͔̯̩̲͕̜͕̠̣̟̫̲̝̤̝̹͕̪̪̥̤͎̪̼͙͍̱͕̦̼̦̘̣̼̼̰͚̟͉̩̥̙̹̘̼̹͖͙̲͍͖͈̩̟̉͌̎̏̇̇͋̐̾͗̈́͋̋͆̌̃̽͑̈́͑̊̈̓̀͆̑̒͌̐́̉̑͋̇̈̈̉̒̒͊̓͒̿͑̑̿̕͜͜͝͠͝i̷̡̧̡̡̧̧̢̧̤̝͙̠̫̫̫̙̞̻̥͚̺̮̥͉̗̞̗̯̜͖̤̪̜͍̪̰̪͔̱̰͇̫͎͚̲͙̻̜̩̟̦͚̞̰͈̜̯͍̎̐̒͒̏͊͐̋̑͂͋̈́̈́̈́͌͊͐̑̆̓̎̿̀̌̓͛̑͗͆̈́̓̄̅͌̑͗̈̚̕̚̕͜͝n̷̢̛̞̠̣̦̜̮͇͙͈̤̘͖̟̙̳̹̘̟̜͕̈́̓̊̉͑͗̀̅̀̾́̏̌̊̅́͐̌̍̀̽̈́̈́͌̍̒̍̑̏͆̈́̉̌̊͛̓̐́͗̍̽͌̔̔̅̌̅̏̔͊̈́͐̾͆̉̌̃̚͘̚̚͝͠͝ͅͅ-̷̨̧̛̛̛̳̘͇͎͉̗̳͕̊̽̊̈́̈́̐̏͒̈́̋̓͋̌͐̆͌̎͑̆̒̆͌̈̄̌̊͝͝ͅơ̷̧̢̨̨̜̪͎̮̟͍̜̬̠̞̮̘̫̗͙̱̭̬̦̱̟̮̳͔̦̦̺̫͙̰̯̩̭̞̫̗̭̠̣̄̿̎̉͆̾͑̽̓̽͛̈́̆̆̿͐̓̂͋̈͐̀̃̃̆̄͒͐͊͋̀̓͆̿̔̈́͐̚͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅư̵̧̡̛̺̯̗͕̲͉͎̼̭͙̣͚̲͍̤̗̫̫͙̯̦̲̞̯̣̎̈́̃͌̓͐̎͐̈́̋̀̎̄̐͂͆͑̓̕͘͘ͅͅs̶̨̢̧̛͓̘̱̠̯̖̩͖̹̺̲͇̳̟̦͂̏͌͒͐̈́̑͗̽̃̐͋̊̓̃̆͆͐̂̾͊͋̊̈́̓̿͆͒͛͛̍́͊̇̀̾͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̵̡̛̳̻͖̜̹̱̦͙̪̙̖̗̮̲̻̮̩̦̩̗̱̭̹̤͍̥͔̲̈́͂̄̑̀͋͆̅̑̾̊̎̓̒͐͒̾̒̋̏̓͆̋̋̓̋̈́͛̔́̃̉̓̍͒͗̍̊̎̅̈́̀̐̏͐̾͐̐̕͘͝͝͝͝-̸̡̢̛̹̣̞̯̩̗̺͙̥͈͚͙͑͛̋̅̈́̊̓̍̽̊̓̔͆̓̀̎̌̔̆̓͆̈́̒̓̏̓̃̀̅́̀̀̄̂̈́̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅt̵̡̨̧̡̨̡̪͍̼̪͚̜̳̯̬͎͚͇͍͖̤̪͎̤̠͓͔͍̦̼̙̙̥̣̝̦̯͉̰̟͎̭̺̻̭͈̻̳͇̝̪̻̮̜̬̖̖̓̇̉̉̓̍́̆͌̾͗̌̈́̏͐̃͆̃̉̉̾͂̃͗̈́̑̈̇̓̿̆̏̊̊̀͐̃̎̓͋̓̓͛̀̈̽̓̌̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅ=̵̗͌̒̀̑͐͌̌̔̈́̔͗͘̚͘͠͝ṟ̵̨̢̢̨̢̢̛̗͔͉͙̝̭̯̟̝̟̫͖̠̗̹̮͔̪͚̲̠̗̮͍̭̭̟͖̘̗̪͛̋̉͂̆͋̾̂̀͗̋͐̿̋͐̉̓̓̑̓̕͘͘̚̚͝͠͝ͅį̷͈̖͎̲̻͍̤̟̪̪̬̞̗̖̦̲̤̪̤̥̮̭̘͕̫͓̭̽͐̇̓͑͒̿̽̾̅̋͛͗͛̈́̈́̎̀͂̅͆̆̏̈́͛͌̐̊̍̈͌͛̎̈̒̈̈́̿͛̏͊̑̾͌͊̾̔͐̓͗̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅë̷̛̛̟͕̘̰̝̫̤̞̹̝̺̞̺́̀̅̋̎̆̓͊͌͗̒̏͆̈͌̂̑̎̉͐̋̈́͋̎̀̿͂̓̿̑̓͂͊̆͌̈́̌͑̔̃̍̚͘͘͘͝͝ḑ̶̛̻̹̹̯̪͚͖̹͉̪̦̼̣̙̹̯̻̲̻̬̺͈̻̹̙̤͔̦͇͈̯̬̣̼̥̻̜̹̮̑̔̄̓̽̅͋̎̏̄̔͌͛̎̌͛̓͂̒̂̈́̈́̀̀͌̈̈́̓̊̊́̓̂͌͒̀͒̾̒͋̊̏̇̋͊̓́̕͘͘̕͜-̸̛̛̻͉͖̞̖̥̹̍̈́̒̉̀͊̽̽̈̏̿̌̏̃͆͋͂̋̿͗͒̔̔̐̄̄̎͗͐͋̚͘̕͘͝͠ͅ ̵̨̨̛̙̫̰̠̱̝̥͓̙͍̮̬͈̙͍̐̓̓͐̑̅̅̌͊̌̂̉̊̈͛̌͆̂̉̌̌̇̐͑̽͋̅̑͐͂̍͒͌̄̽̒̐̈͊͐̚̕̚͜͠+̸̢̢̧̡̢̡̛̛̱̘͎͇̱͙̤̭̮͙̖̱̬̣͚̝̬͉̭͚̼̙̯̠͚̦̰̘͈̘͇͍̞͉̻̼̪͔̙̥̪̼̼͚̯͍͓̠͒̈́̋͆͐̂̎͊̂͗͐̍͒̽̇͆̊͆̂̾̆̔̊͗̓͐̈́̐̊̽͂̒̓̿̓͑̃͐̿̋̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅt̶̢̧̛̬̠̯̺̰̘̩̠̣̱͔̤̘̜͔̪̠̲̂̏̈́̅̊͌͌̉͛̂̉̃̽̓͌̈́͗̎̒̄̍̇̈̆͗̄̈́̈͆̄̽̔̈̈́̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅơ̴̢̢̨̨̡̛̛͈͉̠̟̻͚̱̜̩̖̹̯̠͈͖̺̪͎̦͕̾͐̌̄͌̇̈́͛̑̿̅́͑͌͛̈́̏͌̔͐̑̈́̂͗̀̈́̈̋̀̂͛̈̈̓̓̈́́̈́̇̆͗̈́̋̑̍̋͋̂͋̍̚͜͝͝͝͝-̸̢̨̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̛̹̟̺͉͙͍͔̟̼͉̟̪̠̖̖̺̖̤̥̗̤̼̼̭̯̬̺̯̥̬̤̤̲̃̊̀͆͋̊̂́͆͌̏̅͗͂̇̋͆̋̍̆͒̑̎͘͠͠͝ͅ ̷̨̡̨̨̧̨̩̦̤̟̣̻̫̣̝̲̺̠͉̝͖͉̠̘̣̦̜̪͕̹̰̞̣̜̙̜̻̦̗͔̫̩̞̱̖̭̝͈̱͍̮̊̎͑̊̒͑͒̐̈̈̍̄͐͗̾͊͛̅̔̓̓̾͊̒̅̒̈́͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅs̴̛͓̯̟̹̰̞̞̼͓̙̠̝͓̦̰̫̦͔̖̩̱̟̬̮̗͆̊̊̂̽̓̐̅͂̈́͂̃͆̄̂̅̀̾̈́͌̌̌̚̕͝ą̶̠̹̹͕̓̃͂̉͋͛̿͊̐̄͆͛͌̏̔̐͂͝͠y̴̨̡̡̛̖̼̭̮̦̱͓͙̼̞̰͈̫̜̥̟͓̘͗̓́̈́͘͜-̷̧̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̘̭͚̦͉̱̮͍͚̫̬̱̪̪̯̟̤̯̯̯̲̣͈͙̘͙̲̙͈͕̬̰͕͍͗̈́̈́̎̿͆̽̈̀̊̔̈́̓̍͑̏̇̏̇̔̌͒̆͛̊̄̈́̅̇̐͊̀͆̊͘̚͝͝͠ͅ,̸̡̢̨̢̢̫̬̟͚̲͖̜͇͓̯̭̫̝̩̺͖̬͓͇̝̙̹͔͎̱̦̯͕̺͍̠̠̘̫̭̺̖͚̺͇̪̳̲̖̻͖̼̒̎̑̊͑͋̾̇̈́͌͐̇̈́̿̾͑͂̈́̊̃̍̎̎̊̊̌̀̋͛͆̈́́̿͐̊͌͂͊͌͊͛̅̈́̊̾͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̢̛̥͖̺͇͍̹̤͉̣͖͇͖̗͕̩̩̤̟̘͙͉̳͎̜̲͚̟̦̤͓̥̥͉̥̫͖̞̞̹̜͓̹̘̙̭̩̺̻̺͋̿̄̓́̒̅̇̎͊͆̏̇͂̅̊͋̅͒͆̉̄̓͋̒́̓̒̿̒̇̄̒͊͂͐̔͆̀̒̐͆̕͘͘̕͝͝͝ͅb̴̧̗̬̣̲̖͈̠͖̭͔̱̹̻͖̞̺̆̈͒̑̊̇͑͊̾̏̉̄͑̑̌͛̄̎̓͗̇͒̃̀͗̎̅͆̒̂̋̓̕͜͝͠ṵ̴̡̡̡̟̼̬̝͕̥̜͓̱̭͔͍̊͆̊͆t̴̡̡̡̡̛͓͕͎͎͚̳̤̟̩̰͇͚̣̼̹̹͇̝̰̼̬̦̫͙̤̲͍̫͎̤̞̭̩̽́̍̈́̄̈̍̾͒̃̋̄̅̋̆̂̎̊̆̍͗̊̂̎͗͑̏̇̍̎̇͒̇̑̍̇͂̆͊̌̈́̒̇̇̏͑͋̚̕͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̠̘̭͚̰̜̹̗̟̼̣̮͉͍̂̋̃̈̂͊͋͐͑̐͂͌̃͝Î̶̢̡̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̡̻̠͖̜̪̹͇̬̹̫̫͕̰̳̞͇̝̲͚̤̺̺̬̤̤͙̩̝͍̘̪̬͖̠͚̻̠̻̺͙͇̩͍̗̳͎̭̬̮̜͔̪̲̺̜̫̝̖̘̒̋̈́̏̽̆̉͒̉͑̿̏͗͒̽̇͗͑̆̊̓͐͂̏͋̎̀̐̈́̋̾͛͆̋̌͐̿̂̉̈́͊͛̈́̽̏̉̂̓̋̚̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̢̡̢̛̥̭͈̰̼̺͍̳̩̠͕͉̫͕̪̻̞͚̟̟̞̖̟̗͖̫͇͓͚̯̪͎̰̙̰̩̖͙̟̱̯̙̥̙͔͎̩͎̯̌̋̋͑̾̒̓̅̏͌̌̍̏̈́̈́̇̌̏́͐͂̾̑̀̋̏̏̎͒̄͌̋̐͒̈́̆͂̃̂̅̂̉̄̅̌͋̃͂̃̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͝͝ͅa̴̧̧͎͍̟̮͖̹̦͈̙̘̯͇̗̥̳̮͖̥̯͓̺̹͉̳̗̙̠͇̭̺͕̮̺̙̙̻̼̘̜̼̲̔͋̓̏͐̈́̓́̌̾́͆́̔̿̃͒́̿̾̅̿̌͑̀͐͆͗͗̀͐͑̀̍̏͋͑͋͆̔̂̊͒̕̕͘͝ͅͅͅm̶̧̧̢̨̧̢̛̳͍͔̟͍̻͕̫͙̹̻͕͖̮̪̦͕͈̞̞͈͎̞͈̝̗̥̈͂̈̆̔̊̄̔͋̀̇͂͊́̈͆̐̓̿̅̆͆͆͐͛͒̉͛̄͐̃͊̃̈̔͐̃͐̿͋̉̽̇̓͂̅̏̊̌̑̊̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅ-̷̤͓̫͍̞͍̣̼̲̿̓̎̈́̍͗̋͘̚̚͠ ̵̢̪̙̗̞͈̖̼̠̥̭̤̮̜̲̖̫̤̩̫̟̥̯̘̭͓̻̩͕̗̮̰̭̩̮̠̥̟̬̰́̑̾͂̏̂͑͐̋͆̈͗̏̏̎̇͛͆͑͒̍͌̓̈́̽̄͆̑͋̎͛̈̾͆̿̋̈́̅̾͊̎̒͗͒̑͛̋͘̚͘̕̚̕͝͝a̴̧͎̣̩͎͇̪͕͗̌̋̒̋̎̆̓͂̍̏̉͂̐̏̓̋̆͐̔͑̕͠ĺ̷̡̧̡̡̧̨͕̤̤̟̘͖͍̳̮̺̯̲̼̘͕̪̠̺̭̝͔̝̣͉̳̯̬̠̗̰͔͈̱̻͇͈̤͈̞̻̬̠̝̗̩̙̝͙̳̻̗͚̮̭̬̐̌̓̽̾̈͆͗͗̌̈̇̍̎̊̾͛̔̓̉̌̌͒̆͗̅̄͗̄̚̚͘͠͠ͅͅm̴̡̧̱̤͙̯̪̜̱̗͕̗̖͙̗̣̍̆̍́͗̃̒̊̿͒̏̓͋͌͒͆̿̔̍͋̄͋́͆̉̈́̇̒̆̉̈́̂͋͆͑̂̇̑̑̈́̆̇̀̄͑̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠o̷̧̧̩͕͉̬͉̫̗̭̻̙̳̼̥̞͇̰͍̬̭̝͎͇͉̝͍͔̩̬̥̩̘̪̊̈̈͊̀̇͊̄̔̂̽̆̉͊̽̓̒̐̂̔̇̑́̄̃͒͑͐̕̚̚͜͝͝͠ͅͅs̶̨̛͕̬͈̩͖̱͔͍̈́̑͐̓̈̄̔͑͂̂̋͋́͊̎̆͌̆̆͋͑̈͊́̍́̋̏̊͛̾̂̍̽̚̕̚̚͝͝͝ţ̸͓̙̥͉͍̳̭̦̥͖̻͖͈̣̲̟̯͎̫̲̣̖͙̼̰͎̫̲͂̋̄͗̽̏̒͗̾̔̈́̄̐͋͑̒̓̊͘͘̚͜͝ ̶̧̡̨̛̠̠̗̼̙̺̖̜̘̫̘͕͍̖̩͖̞̘̻̰̤̘̙͉͂͛̍͌̀̓̑̓͗̑̉̂͑̾̊͋͋̔̊͐̿̌͒̄̈́͂̎͋̈́͆̅̅͋̾̐͛̌̕͘̕̕̚͠͠͝͝ͅͅŕ̷̡̡̨̡̛̛̳̳̠̻̫͖͔̦̝͔̙͉̘̘̣͔̝̰̮͇̭͈͍͚̼͇͓̠̖͎͖̲̫̟̟̭̤̖͚̺̠̻̮̲͈͈̟̯̣̔̔̏̌͂̄͂̈̀͆͑̽̃͑͐͆̈̆̒͂̉̎͑̽̓̌̌͌̓̊̾̐́̈̾̅͗̔͐͑͋̒̋̌̅̊̔̉̄̐̎͗̊͌́͗͂͑̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̷̧̨̡̨̛̛͔͓͈̬̫̦͙̪̺̖̹͚͓͖͓̳̜̤̠͍̯͍̰͕̬͇̲͎͔̹̺̻͕̯͚̳̖̳͙͎̯̩̖͔̥̜̰͔̬̞͈̗͖̝͙̦͇͎̤̻̯̰̬͛͋̾̏͒̏̈͂̐̈́̐̈́͐͗̈́̅̈́̀͐͊̊͐̌̄̾̏͊̍͌̉̒́̽́̀́̐͗̓̅̈́͋͒͂̃̽̏̔̍̊͗͗͛̇̐́̐̈̚͜͝͠͠͠͠ͅa̶̧̨̨̨̡̧̢̛̛̙̳̭̰͚̦̭̘̫̩͙͚̹͓̩̣̱̼͍̗̠̠̝͕̘͚̙̥̥̘̤̣̭̱̦̳̼̰͖̣͓͓̤̦͇̗̙̱̳͙̹̭̠͇̹̣̰̹̭͉̖͚͂͋̓͆̉͛̈́̾́̉̿͗̎̈́̉̀̂̈́̊͗̋̀̀̈́̾̒̄̈́̿͊̏̊̂͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅd̶͔͓̯͕̪̲̼̼̟̹̞̻̣͇͋̈́͐̒̌̏̏̃͒̔̑͂̊̈́̓͐̋̑́́̄̽̑͗̑̔̈́̅̽̀̍̓͆̆̅͂̈́̿̌́̇̓̍̋̉̓́̃͂̃̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͝͝͠y̶͚̠̪̱̠͙͙͎͔̟͔̖͌̀̆̎͒͒̔̓͌̏̌́̎̽̎̿̿̿̍̽͊́͋̏̍̿̂̓̏͐̄̎̔̎̈́̍͐̄̌̀̑̍̒̌͘̕̚͘̕͠ ̷̢̛̻͕͇̳̼̜̲̘̅͗̓̊͒́̂̏̂̃͊̂͆̅͆̊̊̂̍́̅̂̑̏͐̉͑̄̿̅̔̎̏͑͐̾͒̂͊̉̍̊̈̍̌̌͛̿̏͌̓̚̕̚͜͠͝Į̵̡̨̟̘̼̭̺̺͍̜̰̙̖͚͉̮̝͍̥̝̟̒̓͑̽͜ͅ'̵̨̛̛̠͙̞͚̥͕̺̖̘̝̪̖̫̭̮̹͕̼̏̂̓̔̂̎͊̽̂͌̏͐̈́̽̔͊͐̅̃̐͊̿̿̈̑̔͆͌͐̽̽̇̊̈́̋͛͛͛̀̎̑̈́̇̊̄̑̄͌̑̑̔́́͊̈́́̂͐̽͗͊͘͘͘͘͠͝͝ͅm̴̧̨̡̨̛̻̣̺͕̻̤̪͔̜̭̯̳͖̘̺̩̳̩͓̲̳̞̻̘͈͓͚̬̝̭͙̺̦͓̥̞̰̖͈͉͙̳̰̹̔̆̈́̎͂̒̇͆͛̓̈́͆̕̕͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̘̻̬͓̹̤̞̲͚̝͓͙̝̳͈̞̼̤͎̆̊̐̆̃͑̑͐̃͆̌͆̂͒͋̅́̏̌̈́͊͆̍͋̈͗̄̄̋͌͑̇̑̽̚̚͜͝͠͝͠j̶̢̨̡̢̢̨̧̨̡͙̥̘͎̲̺̰͎̠̞͚͓͖̼̫͇͔̦̗͙̗̭͍̜̝̣̫̲̰̳̥͓͍̳̼̱̯̱̯̘̰̫͎̳͙̗̫͖̺̼̖̣͇̯͍̰̗̮̭̠͍̽̂̿̓̿̀̉̃̉̓̍́̅͒̉͗̃̉̽̔̄̈́͂̆̍̄͂̉̏̑̎͂̀̏̇͋̌͂̑͒͐͛̋̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅu̶̧̨̪̳̫̙̩̘̩̝͓̮̝̘̱̒͜ṣ̸̡̨̨̧̡̢̨̨̡̧͇͍̺͕͔̙̦͓̥̥̹͇͖͔̩̘͔̝̦̠̺͕͕̗͇͚̣̹̰̯̫͔̳̥̣͇̜͚̟̜̤͔͙̯̙͙̜͍̖͎͓̙̭̗̟͇̟̳͇̠̲̹͂͆͐̅͛͑̌̓͆̽̽̊͐̌̅͜ͅͅt̴̢̧̡̧̢̧̨̛͎̣̙̻͚̹̣̜̟͖͙͕͓͙̰̦̠̬͉̪̖̥̞͈͔̪̜̲͉̱̮̞̫̩̲̜̞͉͙̝̜͔̥͕̬͔̯̺͔͔̠̳̭̄͑̄͊̾̈́̔̂̋̊̉̿̐̽̎͋̉͌̋̄̎̏̿͗̍̋̒̌͗̍̈̓̂̒̑̈́̈́̈́̒̔̀̔̍̍̉͊̈́͗̎̾͌̾̅̉̐̄̏̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅ ̷̧̢̛̝͇̱͖̭͎͙̪̼̲̮̲͈̭̻͎̰̞͍̳̺͇̬͚͕̭̺͓̹͈̥͈̳̗̹̘̰̪͇̬̊͑̇́͊͌̎̎̎̽̋̋̈́͆͌̂̈́̚͝ͅͅͅą̶̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̬͇̘͙̺̮̣̺͚̩̼̖͈̤̟̮͍͖̤̣̖̹̼̮̮̮̹̻̝̘̖̥̗͍̱̬͕̫̤̟͔̺̬̝̣̦̻͔̙̦͕͇̤̣̭̇̆̇̑͛͒̄̉̇͑̉̃́͊̍̏͛́́͑̅́̉͊̓̆̍͌̓̓̓͗̾̒̕̕̚ͅͅͅb̸̡̡̢̧̧̢̨͎͎͍̦̪̗͉̦͕̮̲̠͕̭̙̘͚͍̟͙͍̮͍̹͚̫̮̳͉͉̗̞̻͈̗̬̻͖̠̻̬̭͈̳͔͚̭̳̯̜̩̗̬̤̥̼͖̜̘̦̳̍̊͐̋͂͋̄̇̒͑̂̈͋̄̈́̈́̓̓͑̿̏̄̏̉̅̾͐́͒̒͊̽̌̉͛̄̈́͋̆͋͌̄̌̃̈́̈́̿̃̐̓͊̂̕̚̕͘͝͠͝͝ͅͅǫ̸̢̡̢̧̢̡̧̨̪̦͈̜̞͔̬̯̭̲͚̠̼͍̼̺͈̻̞̳̩̲̟̝̭̟̖̱͓͎̲͉̟͖̹̱̱͚̝͇̯̠̣͍̯̖̦̺̝̹̝̪̟̞̀̽̓̀̒̈̓̏̉̾̉̀͑͋̒̓͒̔͌̃͛͆̍̒̔̉̍̾̈́́̔͘̚͘ͅữ̴̡̧̨̧̨͙͖̣̜̭͍̦̗̳̞͍̝͎̬̬̪̩͈̤̙̤̘̝̫̰̗͚̯͈̹̝̻͉̜͍͈͓͇̼̫͍͉͙̹̟͚̲̦̿͋̅́͗̋̽̆̌͗̓̑̓͋̄̿̽͋̓͐͑̍͗̔̑͐̂̿̓̌̂̾̽͂̑̑͋̂͑̚̚̚͜͜͠͠͝ţ̷̧̡̡͈̞̻̺̙̮̝̦̲͕͉͓̝̠̮͕̙̳̞̱͎̩̹͇͖͈̥͉̩͖̥͇̮͕̻̙̟͈̠̺̗̺̣͚̻̒̕ͅ ̸̹̯̟͎̳̝̜̺͖̮͔̿͒̐̈͗͘t̵̨̡̥͓̞̣͔̥̞͙͈͙̻͎̺̗̪̲͓̖̂̈̄̾̒̄̉̂͑͂̂̾̇͐̏̐͒̂͛̇̀͊̽̚͜͜ͅợ̷̧̢̛̛͇̮̲̙̤̙͆͑̍̂̿͑̍̓̔̿͂̉̊̊͋͑̀̓̅̓̓̍̔̒̈́̃͛̒͐̌̌̈́̎͛̐͗͒͋̑̈́͒̈́̕͝ͅ ̴̢̢̨̨̢̨̞̰̺͇̥͖̯̭̳̤̤̺͓͙̳̺̝̤̤̳̖̦̪̪̙̜̙̘̦̫̲͖̣̳̣̻̬̻̮͓̙̫̩̺̪̘͖͎͎̱̦͈̝̈́͋̀̈́̄̋̅̌̈͂̈́̈́̈̇̌̈́̈́̍̈́̆͂͠͠t̴̨̢̛̲̯͍͖̟̺̻̻͙̟̗͓̭̜͑̈́̍͒̒̂̉̅̃̊̒͊͋̋̂̓͊͊̌̍͑̉̆̈́̃̽̅̈́̑̈́̐̾̅̃̚̚̚̕̕͜͠͠ͅǎ̸̧̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̱̼̥͈̖̙̻̙̺̰̮̖͇̭̬̩̱͔͚͍̪̭̥̬̤̠̞͕̬̝̯͓̙͈͎̩͍̪͈̗̻̺̤̫̻͈͔͍͉͖͙͙̪̠͎͕̭̗̈́̍̊̏̌̐͗͆̓̔͜ͅͅͅķ̵̬͕̭̥̫͓̞̙͚̗̝͎͈̳̠̬̯̝̖͚̣̞̈̌̈́̈́̓̅̒̊ê̴̢̛̝̠̦̬̌͒̓̏͊̀̈͊̎̇͂̽̐͛̿̊̆̆̽͒͐̓͂͗͂͛̈͐͊̏͗̇̂͊͂̇̽̋̓̎̔́̓̉̾́͐̆̀͊̄̋͛̍͛̓̊͘͘̕̚͠͝ ̸̧̨̢̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̼̱͈̰͙̼͚̣̬̤̟̩͉͖̳͙͖̱͚̜͚̰̳̟͍̪̟͙̼̗͖̯̤̫̦̫̹̳̹͓̺̯̫̯̹̪̗͈̲̞̦͔͍̱͕̫̩̱̥̐̒͛̓͊̊̆̈́͗͐̇̈́̒̒̋͋́̐̆̄̉̑́̆̽̂̈́̓̎̅̇̀̉͒̂̎͊̈́̆̅͑̌͐͂͊͆̍̍̃̽͛̄̇̌͒̽̑̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ç̸̨̨͓̬̱̭̬̹͉͓̟͚͉̱͕̼̝̞͚͔̙̻͍̤͙͉̪͈̜̥͔̙͈̽͊́̅̈́̾̔͂̇͆̚͜͜-̷̢̨̧̨̡͉͕̲̦̤̳͖̥͕̯̮͓̹̞̩̜̮̼̻͚̫̝͉͎̖͎̮̲̤̦̳͖̘̺̠̠͕͙̗͈̤͇̤̖̣̲̼͎̰̳̱̭̮͔̭̞̖͉̩̻̭̲̳̙̀̑͒͊̏̋͋̀͂̏͌̃̌͂̓͗͊͐̓̏͛̈́̌͐̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅơ̴̠̼̺̩̟̹̲̩̙̺̟͈͇͇̗̰̙̯̻͓̜̩̱̜̰̹̥̺̦͒̑̽̑̽̑̄̏̋̉̉̂̃̿̈́͗̈́̇̉͗̇̚̕̕͠n̷̨̢̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̠̲̭̘͓̝̗̬̲̙͈͈̭͙̭̙̣̲͇̗͎̟̬̬̖̝͈͇̗͚̗͓̜̟̯̝̫͎̮̝̗͍͉͔͉̲̟̝̞̗͎̼̟̤̬̿͒̍̂͐̉͗͐̆̅̉̾̽̓̋̊̐͋̇̄͆̉͊̆̽̆͋̑̅̔̃̊̈́̄̅̇̔͋̆̽͗̉͑̃̓̌̈͑̾͗̈͋̀̽̅̐̈́̓̃͌̔̐̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝=̶̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̭̣̪̲̯̞͈̙̝̩̠͓̺̼̰̘͓͈͈͙̟̰͓̺̗̜͉̻̳̺̫̥̳̙͇͇̰̦͈̬̮̬̩̣̭̭̻͉̠̝̝͕̹̥͔͇̟͊́͗̒̆̊̒̇͑͛̃̽̿͊̇̀̑͊̇̅͋͌̎͂̑͆͆̌̃͘͜͜͜͝ͅť̸̢̨̰͍͉̗͕̘͔̭̩̓̄̓̇̒̿̓͜r̵̡̧̧̢̢̧̨̡̛̛͈͉̦̳͇͙̫͇̜̯̪̗̬̘̦̺̣̭͙̱̞͓͓̙̦̻̣̠̬̟̬͙̙̖̱̝̪̯̖̹̻͚̣̭̟̥̬̯̰̤͔̥̹̹̬͖̐̈̽̅͆͊̒͆̽͌͛̊͛͊͐̄̇̈́̅̒̉̉͐̊͆͑̊͛̇͗̆̽̾̔̐̆̆͐̊̃͑͋͛̀̿͌̾̋͌̓̑̍́̋͆͂̈̒̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ǫ̸̛̛͚̫̗̙̘̻̲͉̫͆̌̅̽͌͂̐̊̇͐͒͌̊͆͑̋̈̋̈́̌̈́̈́͌̏̆͒̆͂́̀͒̒̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝-̸̨͇̱͇̩͕̮̗̜̼͚̠̜͕̬̈͊̐l̸̨̢͖̪̜̭̞̍͛̋̅̓͆͛̉͒̎̊̎͐͛̊̓̊̉͒͑̿͒͛̓̌̃̇̾̉̾͘̚͠͝.̵̢̡̭̭̞̦̲̭̥͔̞̼̣͉͙̜͕̯̟̭̩̲̲̬͇̰̻̖̱͚͍͍̰̖̹̥͑̔̔̅̿̃͗̄͐̂͒͆̑̏͐͑̈́͗̆̊̾̅͜͝ͅͅ

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

I ran into the room "Luminous are you-" I said, she was asleep, whiter than a ghost, still breathing. I had to do something, so I called 911, they arrived in a few minutes and were rushing her out of the room, so I ran with them. When we made it to the hospital I knew they were trying their best, but... "There's nothing wrong with her... We've tried, but we're just going to have to ride this whole thing out. " the doctor told me. "If she's not okay... I-..." I couldn't hold it in. I cried, right there in front of the doctor. Crying for Luminous, crying for Aina. I was crying for a good minute until Luminous said something quietly to me. I had to get close to hear her...

* * *

 

"I love you..." she said in a tone that I knew meant not only friendship but more. But why me and not Aina?  She closed her eyes and the heart monitor fell flat. 

* * *

 

I couldn't believe she's gone... They found Aina dead off of a cliff by the cave we went to on our first date. But not only that, Luminous flat line after being perfectly fine yesterday... I loved them both dearly, even if it was two kinds of love... As I came closer I knew she was dying... But she kissed me... Luminous would never do anything like that... Would she?

 

* * *

 

I was still confused for the next few days, why did she kiss me... Did she kiss me because she was dying, or did she... Know something happened to Aina..? I know I didn't love Luminous relationship-wise, but that kiss, there was something else in it... Almost like Luminous... Wasn't Luminous?

 

* * *

 

I jolted awake again, next to Luminous, she poked me in the shoulder. "Why did you kiss me!?" I blurted out. "Wh-hat?" she said quietly. "Oh, nothing... Just try to sleep, I'm not leaving the couch until you're okay.

* * *

 

All went the same, and I knew something was wrong, I had to do something to stop the curse of repeating this day. 

 

* * *

 

 

But when I woke up again, this time I heard something, it was faint, but I noticed things were moved ever so slightly from their perfectly placed alignments. I found some letters by them:

u, y, o,  h, e, v, a, o, t, s, i, k, s, e, r, and h...

"You... Have... To... Kiss... Her... WHAT!? I CAN'T DO THAT, WHO ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU FORCING ME TO KISS LUMINOUS!?" I said.

I was terrified, why would I have to do that? 

I'm not going to, I will find a different way, that's just creepy and it's NOT happening unless I completely run out of ideas!

* * *

 

What a creep, I'm not betraying Aina... Maybe this isn't real, and if I just close my eyes it will all go away...

* * *

 

"Hello, Adam,"

"What is this?"

"Your worst nightmare..."

"Why would you want me to kiss Luminous you creep!"

"You left them both to die... It's your fault."

 "No, it wasn't me!"

"You left them both to die... You traitor, you liar, you m̴̨̡̡̡̧̪̟͕͖͎͉̼̞̯̼͉̜͖̬̯̙̜̦̺͖̦̘̠̮̐͌̅̿̎̒̓̏̆̌̉̊̈́͊̕ͅư̷̡̛͙̥̣̜̪̦̥̳̞̳̤̯̞͈̞͕̲̫̩̼̿̇̿̎̃̀̒̌̋̇̈́̉̀̎̐̋͋́̍̂̄̃̚͜͝͝ŗ̶̡̣͍͚̲̺̬̺̟͖̮̠̉̉̃͒̅̅̊̂̄͂̎̑̈́̒̍̇̾͒͐̾̔̓̕ͅd̷̻̄͛̒͊̆͋̽̈́̋̑͗̇͑̊̓̿̀̌̍͊̿̐̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝ȩ̶̡̧̢̳̞̤̤͎̩̖̪̖̇͊͜r̷̛͕͈̠̺͑̐̿̊͆̓͒̈́͛̈͘͝ę̷̝͙͚̲͈͉̤̺͇̫̙̭̥͚̘̉̂̅̉r̵̨̧̢̛̪̼̤͕̘͇̱̩̗̤̼̤̞̘͎̤̱̹͔͉̣͎̺̯͙̲̙̹͋̾̓̏̊̀͐̀͒͛̚

 

 

 

"I didn't do it it wą̵͈̞̯̦͖͉̥̫̹̜̰̥͇͙̬͙̠̭̙̗̈́̈́̀̃̐̂̂̐͗͗̐̂́̓͒̃̅͒̌̚͜͠͝͝ŝ̶̨̘̦̭͖͚͔̭̬̣͓̜̻̜̪̜̩̙̼̩͈͊̇́͂̀̃̆̏̉̌̒̈̑̉̃͆́͋̎͑͜ͅͅņ̶̛͎͔̙͇̪̏͊̄̎̐̓͒͐̓̀͘̕'̶̜̪̰̱͗̑̇͂̊̂̔͆̏t̵̡̧͔̫͎̙̝͓̜̤̞̥̣͉̘̟̹̘̬̹̹͍̜̲͌̇̂̑͊͛͑̂̽̉̇̚̚͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̬͇͇̫̹̫͇͓͚͍̗͕̩̮̣̮̰̳̼͙͍̺̲̊́̒̓m̷͕̼̺͓͇͆̇̏̐͊̿͂̊͐̂͒̉̿̓̓͑̚̚ͅ-̵̛̮̹̯̳̫̙̫̺̹̪̯̤̝̳͚̼̟̝̱͉̲̹͎̘͋̉̈́͑̏̉̓̏̓͗̈̕͝ͅe̷̢͉͍̬̻̍̓͋̓̾̿͋̉̌͒̾̈́́̇̈́͛̽̌̎͌̃̆͂͑͊̚-̶̢̙̠̏ I didn't ki̸̡̛̛̫̻̬̮̬̣̠̥͎͖̼̥͚͓̫̜̟̱̺̺̹͖̤̣̾̏̏́̅̔̽̂̊̌͒̐̆͋̉̋̔̐̈́̕̕͘̚͠ļ̴̢̛̪͔̟͇͎̳͓̗̯̠̗̩̣͓̳̌̎̋̏͌̋͆̓̿͐̎̑͌̅̊͝͝͝l̵̳̙̽̈́͋̐̎̽̀̑̀̈́̈̾̑̌̃͊͌́̈́̔͛̇̽̓̕̚̚͠ ̵̨̼̭̬̔̂͌̆̾͋͌͂͐̇̎̂́̅̎̚̚͜͝͝ͅt̶̯̮̺͍̲̟̝͍͖͙̣͑̔̋̄͆̆͂̀͋̾̀̋͗͗̿̑̈́̃͘ͅh̷̡̧̦͖̭̹̘͍̗̺̲̽͐̑͑̃͑͑̂̅͐̔̆̇̊͊͑̚em! I swear!"

 

 

 

"You knew it was going to happen, it's your fault, IT'̴̡͔͈̠͙̤̗̥̳̗̪͚͇̥̙̺̀̽̃̉̅̑̍͐̽̒̓̔̕͝͝ͅ-̸͖̯̟͂̈͊̓̀̚͝ͅS̴̛̟̼͆̔̀̋̽͛͗͗͑̆̑̒̉͑̋̆̈́͑̿͑͋̅̈̕̕̚͝͠ ̷̪̮̞̿̊̆̿͂̉̐͋͂̈͐͊̋͆͊̾̐̂̈́͘͠Ÿ̸̤͈̬̲͎͖̬̤̻̥̺̥̥̼̖̥̠͕̦͚͚̘́̾̾̅̽̈̌̅̇͊̆͂͒̔͒̍̃͗̎̚͘͝ͅ-̸̨̨̫͍͍̱̬͇͕̲̺̲͔̘̲̥͍̦̱͕̞͉͎͔̰̝̻̩̥̋̾́̌́̅̇̄̂̈́̋͊̃̿̏̎̽̈͑̚͜͜͜O̶̧̝̜̼͙͈̯̞͛̂͗̓͗̇̇̆̈́̑̃͐͛̓̑̕͜Ȕ̶̧̧͔̳̯̥̳̼͍̜̟̲̞̺͍̯̠͎̹̞̓̂̈́̈́̈̒͗̏̽͌͌̇̅̓̄́̇̋̕̕͝͠͝͠R̸̳̲̃̔́͑͘̕-̷̨̧̱̖̬̈̍̐̑̊́̆̌̊͂͋̆̌̈́͌̍͌̆̃̐͛̍͋̍͘ ̵̨̡̨̢̡̛͓̼̰̞͍̺̳̥͚̗̭̜̠̫͍̳͕͉̻̳͔͕̗̯̈͛͗̒̃̆͗̓̒̈́̈̑̆̾́͛͒̎͜͠͝F̵͚̭̣̻̰̲̩̮̯͓̪̠̘̻͔̝̪̟͓̟̄̿̓̐̄̍͒̉̆̏͊̐̓̿̍̃͘͘͝Ă̸̡͍͕̖̺̗̠̈͂̏̏͛̿͜͠=̶̨̖͉͓̀͂͛̑͊̌͌̃͌̂̈́̅͆̃̍̊̑̔̅̎͗͜͝͠͠͠U̴̡͙͕͎̘̪͓̻͑̿̐̒̎̄̑͛̿͒͑̽̏̂̅͌̋̈́͐͋͊́͗̔̒͑͝͝L̸͍̞͍͎͍͕̜̣̺̳̣͕̣̙͚̋͊͆̽̕͜͝-̷̢̡̡̡̛̻͔͓͙̜͈̻̳̥̣̝͉͖̜͇͎̤̼̘̠̞̣͍̓̈́̑̑̏̂̅̚T̶̢̡̲̞̤̦̟̝̤̖͔̑̃̊̈́̋͊̎̍̃̾!"

 

 

 

"Ņ̶̨̡̛̯͈͖̞͕̤̺͎̻̜͖̭̻͉̺͙͌͋̐͆̌͂̔̓̉̒͐̍̄̀͒͒̎͋͂̎͆͒̓́̾̑͛̌̉̓͗̔̍́̂̈́́͂̅̃̌̿͋͋̅̋̽̒͂͗̒̑̅͊̿̀̈́͑̄̍̌̒͊̃̽̂͂͑̎͊͐̃̆̏̍̓͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ!̸̛͓̻͔̭̜͈̈́̈̅̄̌͗͆̇͛̉͂̏̂̈́͋̊̓̽̆͆̉̊̓̿̀̄̽́̉̂̋̈́̉̈́͊̃̉̔̽͊̈́̍̍͗͌̌̊̾̏̀͐̽̈́̓̂̅͑̑̓̍̈́̃̄̈́̎͌͋͆̑̐͋̍̕͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͝O̷̡̨̡̡̢̢̢̢̡̪̭͕̣̳̣̘͕͍̩̝̦͙͓̭̝̖̳̙̲̘̳̯̟̪̩͔̬̞̞̮̗͙̪͖̪͉̘̤̩̬̱̞̩̠̠̗͙̗̬͕̣̗̺̞̠̝̠͎̞͎̘̩͖̥͈̳̳̪̮͉͖̿̒̈́̔͋̈̓̐̔̑͜͜͝ͅ,̶̡̧̛͈̩̲̹̲̤͐͋̋̐̓̄̇̃̍̈̃̾͆̋̿͂̍̇̋̂̅̊͆̏̔̽͋̐͊̈́͛̂̈̈́́̔͒̇̏̌́̋̈́̃͆̍͗̓̆̍̓̆̂͗̽͐̏̃͒̔̏̑́͐͌͊̔̅̌̂͊̈́̋̅̓͛̀̉̑̇̀͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͠͝͝͝ ̸̧̡̧̨̢̨̢͇͔̖͓͉̦̳̼̗̤͔̝̪̙̣̹̬̘͓̫͚̻͕̲̤͖̦̮͎̹͉̜͍͍̹̜̺̱̱̫̳̼̻̞͙͇̻̗̘̗͉̻̳̘̙̬̞̪̝͉͙͚̦͉̥̼͕̺̖̈̽̌͑̑͝͠ͅͅP̵̡̡̛͍̬͙͚̝̮̦͉̩̞͍͉̝̬͇̻̱̪̤̖̗̟̥̮͇̫̳̥͇̺̖̳͉͓̥̺̉̔̂̎̌̌͋̇̓͒́͌̌̾̀̃̽́̏̈́̃̃̊̄͑͐̋̉͋͌͛̃̏̄̓̐̈̈̈̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅL̵̢̨̧͉͎͙͚̻̤͇̫͕̳͖̗̱̟̠̖̮̣̺̲̣̝̮͚͕͚̙̮̲͉͔̪̼̙͇̰̗̦̻͔͉̥̒̅̋͑̊̉̅̐̄̐̃̃̋̆̇̍̎̔͒̍̽͆̈́̈͌̾̊̈́̽̽̈̊̐̃́͗̓̓̆̿̏̓͛̓͋̅̓͑̋͒͒͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅ/̵̧̡̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̭̼̤̥͉͕̜̹̝̠͇̩̱̺̯͔̝̘̗͍̻͚͚̖̤̘̬̝̬͇̹͔͙̜̠͚͉̼͓͙͕̖̱̰͇͓̺̪̞̪͚͉͓̗͓͖̳̹̥͕̗̞̫̯̥̪̱̙̣̤͉̳͉̰͐̈́̊̐͆̄̓͆̔̈́̄̊̂͆͑͛̊̀̒̄̄̓͌̒͋̍͑͑͐͆͐̂̓̎̅̽̔̽̌̓͛̿̓̆̚͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅẼ̴̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̳̙̙͓͎̲̝̭̹̱̦̱̞̲̞̜̬̼̻̝̼͉̝̹͖͈̩̯̠͉͚̗͓̫̼̞͔͙̼̖̦͈̱͚̝̞͖̟̹̠͓͚̤͙͓͍̜̤̦̤̱̯̟̯̤͙͇̤̔͗̒͆̑̿̇̂̄̂͌̒̃͒͂͒̈́̉̊̂̃́͋̊̃̏͊̈̉̉̌́̎͛̀̒̏͊̀̒͛̑̉̔͋̋̓͌̾͑͒̂̐͊́͐̆̒̂͛̄̊̄̏̽̊̅͆̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅÅ̸̡̧̡̧̨̡̧̧̨̢̧̛̛͓̥͕͔̳̩̩̞̮̥̻̫̘͙̠̳̤͙̥̝̰̘̜͙̙͈͙̭̥̤͚̫̬̝̩͚͉̩͍͉̠̻͙͍̜̯̦͔̺̲̣̗͋̂̈́̐̽̀̑̌̅́̓͑̿͂̄̓́͛͆̊̌̔͂̃̑̎̔̅̑̀̋͂̉͑̈̎͒̉̑̀͛̓̄̀̂̾͑̓̅̽̔̌͊̋͂͐̐͌̐̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅS̵̡̢̢̬̭̼̰͓͚͙̲̟̼̰̦̮̹̣͉̜̳̣̬̳̖͕̪͇̺̮̦̟̥̺̤̱͉̘̜̩̳̳͚̝̯̮͈͇͇̼͔̲̭̯̭͉̟̹͖̙̞̻̻͚͖̝̼̟̬̟͇͕̮̤̺̈́͆̔͆̌͋̄͋͒̽̓̉͂̒̾͌́̚͜͠ͅͅ=̵̢̡̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̟̲̭̳̥͓̫̹̬̲̜̯͖̩̲̰͚̩̬̳͉̼͙̣̠̦͚̣͙̩͉̲̫̞͉̗̪̩͕̰̤̱̳͍͇̻̙̟̦̦͔̺̺͈͈̔̐͊̑̍̈̀͒̇̎̈́͋̅̈́̓̏̒͗̈́̅͂͗̍̋̽̄̂͒̏͑̾͐͋̑̅̉͒͂͆̾͊̀͋̓͆̇̊͑̎͗͆͌̇̆̈́̃̄̂̎̐͒̍͑̾̕̚̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̖̞̼̯͎͖̫̭̠̞̯̝͇̰̯͉̥̭̦̝̙̼̜͑̀͗̇̎̆̋̈̓̅̃͗̃͊̃̃̔́̒̇̃̃͘͜͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̨̨̧̺͔̞̬̩̜͈͖̗̫̝͇̥̬͓̪̮̬͕̝̫̮͉͆͛̃̔̐̑̓̈́̂̅̌̇͆̀͂͛̈́̇̌̈́̈́͑̉̔̆͊́̇͋͆͑̈́̏̓̿̑͂̐̍̈́̃͗̋̚͠ͅͅW̷̧̡̨̤̥̺̤͇͍͉̱͎̲̤͎͚̪̦̼̜̥͎̳̘͍͎̺̮̼̝̘͍̪̾̓̓̊͑͛̓͑̂̒̎̂͋͋̆̀͂́́͌͆̅̍̃̆͗̍͑̀͌̂̉͗͆̚͠-̵̨̢̭͇̼̘̱̹̬̬̰̹̣̺̜̹̱̰̰̞͕̬̣͚͙̟̮̥̝̹̘͕̣͈̲̰̮͎͚͇̭̭͎̜͈̺͕͕̫̘̘̦̲̲͓̝̼͖͚͙̣͉̱̳̬̼̊̆́͌͆̎̈́͌̇̊̅͑͌̎̎͊̆̊͊̚̚͘ͅA̷̧̡̧̧̨̢̧̛̛̳̥̻͔̝̟̗͙̩̘̲̻̤̱̘̳͓̭͙̭̩͕̺͉͎̭͔̼̭̟̹̯͓̰̰̤͓̺̪̘̺̼̼̼̭̦̳̹̠͉̣̜̰̤̠̰̜̜̗͕̯̮̟̞̘͙̻͇̤̝̘͔͔̬͌͐͋̏̀̈́͌̀̐̎̿̀̍̐̓̍̏̓̋͐͑͂̎̽̐̄̈̏̾̃̐̊̌̐͐̓̓̔̒͒͑̇̎̓̒́̌̽̆̿̿̔̿̈́̏͋̑̈͂͆̀͛̔͑̅̐̈́͐̎̏̿̂̈̏̓͒̉͐̚̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅÎ̶̢̡̢̢̨̧̡̨̼͇̰̳̦̣͔̬̙̲̦̰̳͕̩̗͔͍̣̤̲̦̯̥̩̪̞͕̘̭̬̟̠̺͈͍̙͇̲̥̗͔̯͕͖̪̗͚̼̠̺͖͈̟̙͈͍͖̼̬͈̝͙͕̖̯̼̠͈̩̪̩͔̟̹͔͕͈͙̄̈͑́̓͋̎͗̅̕͘̕͝͝-̴̨̢̨̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̥̣͈̘̙̯̜͈̰͈̝̦͕̯͖̬̮̱̜̖͖̺̠͈̳͓̗͓̹̤͈͓̹̣̦̥̯̜̰̣̭̩͍̙̟̹͈̫͔͚͔̥͚͈̐̉̇͛̋̆͑̊̒̌̐̅̏̄͑̈́͆̅͂̿̎̾̄̊̑͛͒̈́̑̾̉̅̑̆̄̑̎̓̉͑̑̓͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

G̵̨̡̛̰̫̥̦̮̤͉̗͖̤͓͓̠̘̣͎͙͎̬͔̗̭̙̙͓͍̺̗̱̤̞͍͇̭̦̖̟̟̖̳͓̠̝̰͈̯͇̫͉̤̲͕̠͈͎͔̞̟̖̦̥̭̯̑̉͆̀̑͆̓͆̓͗̔̓̈́̈͊̍̌̅̄̓̽̓̒͆̓̆̽̌̈͂̐̃̔͑̀̌̌͂͂̒̃̈̓̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̷̨̛̛̰͕͉͍̗͚̼̝̱̰̙͙̮̠͉̬̼͈͈̘̪̦̮̣͓̩̱̪̱͓̖̬̲͎͈̙͍̫͔̗̹̤̱̱̭̦̱͐̉̋͌͌̈́̓͐̽̿͒̈́̌̌͐͋̒͗̈́̈́̍̓̉̆̋̇̓͗̅̍̆̅̌̍̐̈́̀̈̔̌͗͑͂̉͒͂̃̂͑͋͛̌̕̕̚̕̚͘͠ṭ̶̨̧̛̛̹̘͕͎̤̪̟͇̥̦͙͔̙̥̦͈͚̼͍̹͖̭͕̳̽͐̊͆̃͊̆͐̅̉̄̓͑͊̉̌̌͌̄͗̽̇͒̇͆͋̓̈́̊͑͐̃̇̀̅̐͂̑̇̾͋̔̒̏͌̽͒̉̈́͂̒̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ ̵̧̢͕̰̥͚̰̹̟͕̫͇̲͕̫͓͕̳̱̰̱͚̘̭̱̱̭̠̹̗̼͓̘̦͌͑̆̍̌̃͒̉̎̊͂̔̂̋̃̕͜ư̶̧͍̱̰̈́̌̔͗͛͊͒̆̂̂̈́̏̎̀̅̄̈́̓́̿͒̉̔͒͌̈́̽̈̋̅̈́͛̄̊̅̄̂͂̄̓̈͆̎͗̎̂̑̓̈́͑̿́̿̋̎̑̕͘͘̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅp̴̢̨̧̡̨̧̯̮̖͚̮̤̼͕̱̺̟͉̙̩͚̩̺̫͚̤̲̱̤̙͖̳͓̰̠͖̖̰̲̖̜̤͓̞̯͈̜̝̩͍͓͉̹̭̳͓̮̯͖̎̂̒͂̃͊̿̒̓͗̅͋͐̌̉̋̀̌̓́͂̀͌̉̑̊̎͑͌̒͆̅̇͆͗͆͗̑̌̔̌͛͐̃̇͐̋͒̋̔̽́̎͋̃̄͐̿̀̎͌̽̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ,̵̧̧̧̨̢̧̨̧̡̧̛̛̞̫̱̘̫̬̫̠͇͙̻̝͍͙̤̞̫̣͚̺̪̣͍͇̭͕͍͚̗̰͉̪̺̩̬̮̙̮̝̗͎͓̟̞͓͎͓̝̦̩̼͎̩̲̻̖̯̒̋͒̐͛̍́́͑̔̍̀̂͋̅͆̔̄̔̒̍̈́͐͂͗̇̇̋̋̕̚̚͘͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̨̡̡̭͔̼̖͖̭͉̞̺͓̦̳̖̺̙̻̦̹̞̗͉̼͈̤̜̳̞̣͚̱͎̬̠͚̤͍̻̯̦̤̱̞̫̤̟̠̻̜͉͍͊͂̌̅̐̆͌͒̿̂́̐̉̓͂͛͌͐͊̏̒͗̈̈́̃̐̐̍͊̇̎͐́̓̽́̒͗̓̓͒̓͂̅̚̚͘͘̚͝͝͝L̷̛͔͍̣̟̫͖̫͇̍͋͂̂̄͆̂͊͛̎̄̿̍̐̌̑͊̍̏̽͂̾̽̈́͑̈̾̒̈͆̏̅̇̅͌͌͌̀̚̕͝͠͝͠͠ư̶̡̨̢̡̧̡̛̫͚̝͇̜̮̠̻͈̤̠͙̖͇͖̘͇̰̯̤̖̰̩̙̤͓͎͚̠̼̗̻̱̬̘̬̰̳̦̙̳̤̗̣͔̱̙̦͇̳̬̲͎̗͕͕̭͕̣͇̦̥̯̣͕͚̑͋̃͊͊͑̓̉̊̉͆͋̆̓̓̉̂̎͑̆̓̌͐͊̏̍̅͛̀̐̔̔̃̈̿̆̐̈́̅͑̿̔̈́͐̎̀̿͆͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅm̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̖̘͇̞̲̰̭͓͔̼̠̫̺̝̲̳̖͕̻͍̟̞̮̯̠̙̬̜̥̭̙̗̲̫̔̔͊͛̑͊̉́̊͋̑͛̅̐̑̏͑͆̓̇̍͛̇̐̌͆͌͐̌̈͊̓̈́̽̈́̈́̽͌̔͐̓̎̾̍̊̆̀͋̎̆̽͌̒̑̿͑͑̃̾͂̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̷̧̡̛̛̛͕͖̳̻̯̙͍̭͈͈̯̮̰̲̻̤̻͉̙̱̼͕͔͙͕̝̪͉̝̰̱͒̊̾̌͌̿͗̂̽͋̑̂̌͗̄͊̂̐̌̿̀̈́̍͊̊̆̈̇̏̈́̓̈́̍̈́̾͋͐̉̑̈́̃̆͗̿͌͊͋̉͋͊͆͂͑́̓͊̒̋̋̅̇̔̆̒͐̄͗̃͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅṅ̷̡̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̟̱̮͇͍͎̲͉̮̫̼̲̼͚̗̠̠̭̺̥̣͕̝͓̗̱̘͕̭̖̥̦͎͕̳͇̦̭̞̜̜̪͈̤͎͇͕̟͎̌̍̐̄́̉͆̂͋͗̽̓͐͑̍͂̓̽̃̅̏̓̈́̋̈́͗͗̔̋̈́̅͑̽͊͛̉̉̚̚̚̕̚͜͝ȯ̵͉̻̥̋̍̏͌̅̓̏̔͊͋̏̿͐̅̃̿͊̐̐̅͐̊̍̓̋͆̂̕̚ư̶̧̡̨̢̨̧̢̺͇̮͓͉̮̟͎̤̪͚͈͇͔͚͙̫̰̻͚̙͔͙͇̫̫͔̥̗̜̯̮̰͉͕̮̫̻̱̦̤͕̭̰͔͎̪̟̞͎̖̬̋̿̾̍̂̂̍͆̎̂̏͛̑̅̍̏͐̋̽͆̌͋̉̅̏̈́̍̽̇̍̆̓̒̽͛̈̿͗̏̀̈́̅̂̑̈́͛̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͠ͅs̴̨̨̧̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͍͕͖̰̣̝̗̣̺͈̘͉͕̦̣̖̩̳̪͚͉͔̖̣̥̦̭̤̳̫̥̩̽͐̈́̈́̐̆̅̂͒̅́̄̈́͛͗͛͊͒̓̉͗͗́̈́̍̈́̉͊̃̑̈͐̓̎͂̏̉̄̔̉̈́̊̌̇̅̉̓̎͛̅̾̒͌́̂̽̉͆̓̉̋̊̄̃̑̄̔̅͑̑̆̈́͛͂̊͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝,̷̢̢̝̞̬̖͎͇̬̤̱̩̤̣̬̫̖̝͍̭̜̱͕͎͚̌̋̒̐͒̓͗̄̿̽̑̀̀͒͌̃̄̔̊̅͋̃̂̌̿̂̎͆̋͛͒̈́̃̒̏̎͒̔̊̔̂̎͗͗̾͛̉̌̅͘̚͘̕͘̚͝͠͠͝͝ ̶̡̛̛̫͕̯̪̥̬̖̠̤͕̣̞͓̤̙͙͎̳̻͇͑̉̈̿͛̔̈́̑̃̔́̐̔̈̾̉̄̏̒͂͗̂̈́̑̌̾̈̎̃̉͛͂̇̅̄̐̄̂̀̉̅̍̎̈́̂̔̉̑͗̇̂̃̒͌̍̋̔́͋̏̾͐̾̌̑̓̾͛̈̐͑͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĭ̶̡͙̦̯͆̎̄̽̆̕͝ͅt̴̡̡̡̨̢̧̛͎͈͕̤̙̣̗̻̱̦̩̗̟͔̝̗̝̟̜̜̦̣̪͖̘̠͓̲̣͔̘̦͍̥̝̱̦͍͎̰̮̱̪̤̯̖̩̗͎͇̘̻̦̟͓̣̼̮̟̤̿̏̏̍̋̄͛͐͜͜'̷̡̧̡̼̞̙̲͍̘̝̺̜͓͉͔̮̳̻̉̀̅̀̅̔̍̃͑̓̋̈́̽̏̾͛̀͌͂͛͛̂̾̊̓̽͐̋͋̌̋̊̅͊̀̇̊͑̄͘̕͝͠͝s̶̨̡̧̨̢̧̰͖̣̖̘̯̖͇͓͍͇̯̝͙̰̹͍͙̝̦̩̲̙̟̜͇͔̝͙̺̞̞̼̠̺̠̳͈̼̖̰̩̖̺͍̰̙̩̮͔̘̬̼̥̳̭͍̤̭̹̼̩͈̲̬̥̓̐͑̐̾́̉̑̑̈̄̌̄̈́̓͋̎̾͒͆͊͗̓̃͘̚͜͜͜͠͠ ̶̨̧̛̛͕͙̙͙̜̺͓̆̉̓̐̑̈́̋̌̉̏̍̑̇́̄̂͛̆̉̃̓̃̓̆͛͑̍́̑̔͌̒̽̈́̀͌͛̒͗͗͛̚̕̚͠͝t̶̨̡̧̨̨̢̧̧̧̨̢̧̡̢̨͔̭̳̩͖̖̤̳̫̟̺̟͚͙̹̝̮̘̪̞̣̱̻̥̖̬̟̠̗̥̜̫͕̙̝̼̬̘̳̯̮̮̪̗̰͚͕̙͍̯͕͚̟͓̰̱̫̗̬̦̖̳̫̗̭͎̞̰̝̬̫͎̹͕̪͓̐͊͂́̇̽́̂͗̾̓̊̽͋̈̄̉̑̑̌̃̃̋̌̃̈͒̒͗̒́̌̂͑̈͒́̅͛͑̌̍͐̾̾͛̈́̿̔̐͆̐̓̄̒͂̐̾́̒̿̈́̈̈͑̍̍͌̍̈́̈̽̊̀̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅi̷̡̡̢̡̧̛͖̟̪͇̼̤̣̰͎͙̳̤̰͈̤̬̫̺̣̳̗̘͈̹̟̱̺̹̗̣͔̪͎̼̹͉̰̹͉̠̰̫̰̬̳͓̜͉̗͔̞̱̫̠̠̝̯̫̗͎̘͓̬͍̝̐̾̂̎̽̄͑̃͋͋̈́̿̓͗͌̏̾̑̑̆͑͗̔̈͋̄́͋̒̈́̆̊̅̐̊̄̈́̋͐̅̑̏͛͛̌̎̈͆͂̏̿͋̋̍̊̄̎͐̊̊̀̓̽̎̊͒͗̂̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅṃ̷̨̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̦͍̥̹̘͎̟̱̪̫̯̠̩͖͕̺̤̻͈͈͙̠̗̳͇͉̪͍̯͖̰̯̫̼̝̫̦͍̹̤͔̘̲̞͈͇͍̝̖͓͍̖̫̝̞̪̜̼̦͙̤̲͈͇̻̪͚̠̙͕͕̲̼̼͍͉͈͕͍̽̾̇͗͊͐͋̏͗̏̉̋̏̎̒̊̐̔̾̑̌͑͋͑́̆̇̏̏̈́͌̈̇͊̍͊̂͒̊̆̏̈́̋̑͒̃͑͐̎̅̇̅͋̽̓̈́͒̃̏̈̈́͊͂̀̈́̒̈́̆̍̈̒̏͛̇̽̅̍̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ę̸̧̨̛̛̛͉͈̞̦̬̙̪̗̥̤̗͇͉̻̬͓͚͍̜̤̂̅̔͒̌̏̇̄̿̏̄͊̈́̀̐͌͂̇̓͆̄̊͗̿͋̾̄͗͆̐̃̎̒͛̔̋̎̓̀̔̌̐͐͌̀̊̑̇͛͊͆͌͒̏̃͛̋̒̀̊̈́̓̋̓̏̂̈́̆̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̶̢̨̢̛̛̛̘͔̦͉͕̲̹̙̖̟͍͉̙̪̥̘̣͎̣̥̦̝͓̦͉̝̪͓̺̼̤͇̬͕͓̻̌̐̂͐̃͗̌̉̐̿̈̍̓̏̓͗̽̎̾̂͊́͒̈́͒̋̓̆́͊̊̐̌̎̀̅̓͊̎̏̈̑̈́̓̓̉̑̈̑͂͋̇̾̽̇͗̄͗͛̓̓̊̒̑̈́͑̿̎̿̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅt̶̡̧̧̨̨̺̠̳̠̤̞̮̺̘̼̠̜͈̗̳̫̭͖̹͖̹͖̼͕͉͚͚͚̥̤̝͇̥̭̩͚͙̣̜̪̦̬̠͕͈̘̹̪̙͚̯̊̎̓͌̅̇͗̐̍̄̓̊͊̋͑̉̐͛͒̑͋͌͊̓̃̒̓͒̆͆̐̏̽̃̂͒̈́̋̿̾͌̔̓̒͐̈́͐̾̔͛̀̋̍̔͂̆̌͐̃̊̾̓̉͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅơ̴̢̧̨̛̭͙̳̬̤̠̳̩͎̲̪̞̮̪̞̳̲̦̦̝̠͍͔̻̫̺̘̦͈̞̥͇̬̹̘̝̺͙̮̲̦̙͚͉͔̫̱̠̤̙͙̼̬̼̘̳̆̍̈͌͂̽̾͆̑̆̇̆̄̔͑͂͗̈́̊̏̎̓̆́̓̇̉̇̎͊͑̉̅̀̔̋̏̍̄̆͛̔̀͂͆̆̎̌̒̈́̔͋̈́͌̓̓̀̃̆̓̒̅̐͒͊͌̏̽̋̀̄̍̇͌̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̴̨̢̢̛̛̛̘̣͙̯̹̮͉͕͍̼̻̭͙͉̞̥͎̹͙͎͚͉͉͚̱͚̩̱̫̣̟̻͙͙̭̫̯͓̳̱̻̩͎͎̠̥̙͎̰̼̲̼͓̖̮̲͚̘͈̥̝͙͈͙̼͕͓̜̤̩̬͖̮̪̙̙̱̦̘͎̌̾̇̏̔͗̀͆͑̐̈̃͆̀̈̂̒͌̈́͒͒̾̐̈́͗͐͆̉̓̆̓̽̈́̎͊͋̆̄̋̈́͛̆͛̈́͐̇͐̈̂̍͒̈́̏͌͌́̐͊̔̄̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅg̷̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̢̟͚̺͎͙͉̱̺̗͓̪̪̺̜̖̖̦͔̭̟͙̫̫͉͍̱̪͖̫̼̤͍͎̬̭̝̘̠͎̼͚͔̞̞̃̐͐̋̉͊͐̔̃̋̀́͛̐̿͌͌͆̌̄̀̓̽͊̉̃̄̋͆͊͂͛̈̄̂̆̓͐̽̍̃͂̋̂́̀̐̆̿̀̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ǒ̴͚͙͐̉̾͒̏̆̓͒̇̅̀̋̈̉͋̒̑̾̽̈́̾́̅̽̽͘̕͠͝

 

 

 

Where?

 

 

 

.̷̛̙͊̎͌̒̈́̓̑̑̓̒͛̐̾̍̄̎̏̓̑̇̉̊͘͘͝.̸̧̧̢̨̧̡̢̢̛͖̼̱̯̳͈̘̭͇̦͍͉̘̰͈̝̝̹͔͎̳͕̳̬̱̫͉̮̠̭̮͈͓̤̮͍̭̜͙͉̲̖͕͓̩͔͓̲̜̥̱̦͎̪̦̾̑̒̑͗̽̈̆̋̓͋̓͂͗͛̑́̈́̔͛̐̔͒̂͐̿̐̀͒͗̈́͗̃̍̃͛̿͛̓̎̉̏͋̉͊̊̄͋̽̇̂̽̄͗̾̏̾̆̈́̈͛̂͛̎̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ.̵̢̢̨̨̛͕̟͙̫̻̬͙͕̮͉͍̠͖͎͙̰̜̜͙̗͚͍͚̞͈͖̲̦̝̰̦̼͕̰̬̳̞̤͙̖͕͈̤͎̤̜͙̯̱̗̻̭̙̻̲̪̙̩̲͉̯̟̟̲̝͔̤̥͇̖̳̳̯̤͈͐͋͒͌̍̅̋̍͑̋͗̊͛́̂̇͒̋̐͒͂͊͒̇̏̈́̀͑͑͜͠͠͝͠ͅI̵̧̡̧̡̺͎̯̣̻͖̩̮̪͕͓͙̦̖̤̲̼͕̯̮̜͖̗̬̣̯̯̭̘͚͕͚̩̜̰̙͇̙̥̮͇̻̱̻̩͚̣̞̣̞͔̟̣͉͕̰̲̗̘̫̣͙̘͉͉͚͙̣̩̳̭̫̮͓̰͔̔̾̒͋̾̿̓̓̈́͑̎̒͛̓̆͗̐͐̈̎̽͆̎̿̈́̊̆̔̍̽̇̂̃̈́̂̃̏̈́̊̆̔̽̿̅́͗̈́͑̓͆̈̀͐̈́̈̐̈́̔̏̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅ'̸̛̛̠̒̉̌̉̍̔̂̐́̓͂̀̏͑͒͑͂̑̀̎͆̃̅̀̇̅̅̂̌̽̔̿̅͛̾̍̔͐̒̀͂̑̈́͋̒͒͑͂̕̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝m̶̢̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̹̲̪̺̗͕̳̘̘̱͍̞̠̰͓̦͚̟̙̺̥̱̗̗̗̹̤̗̰͎̱͙̯̯̞̣̞̺͇̤͚̞̣͚̣͇̦̳̣̮͙̮̰̟̹̒͛͂̽̿̈̄̌͂͂͛̎͌̌͌̿̋̍̄̇̅̿̽͑̃̈́͐͂̊̀̆̉̌̇̓̈̓̍͂͌̅̑͊̊͊̔̾̾͘͜͠͝ ̷̡̡̡̨̛̛̻̼̳̥̫͙̰͍̹̥̫̺̣̳̦͔͎̖̠̘̼͇̬̜͛̿̉̅̉̊̉͂̀̔̏̽̆̐͛̏̽̂̑͑̎̓̔̈̚͘͝͝͝͝ͅţ̵̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̡̧̧̢̩̖̫̭̥̰͇̳̙͚̱̯̺̫̮̬͚̳̙̼̠̠̩͉̖̖̦͖̻͔͖̪̦̥͇̼̯̯͇̳͓̼̘͎̖̝̯͎͈̫̗̖̲̼̠̬̳̝͉͇̣̩̳͎̦̇͜͜͜ͅͅͅa̷̟̠̬͇̻͓̩̟͔͕̤̩̼͚̫̖̜͓͉̹̜̮̭̾̍͐̀̋̔͝ķ̷̛̬̺̬̗̰̗̳̱̼̬̣͔͇̤̗͙̣̻̮̬̠͎̟͖̪̪̻̬̤͓̯͗͆̑̂̿̈̔̒͑̊͋͆̀̓͐̏͌̍̅̇͂͋̓̋̈́̂̈́̾͊͌̃̅͆͊͊̓͌̎̿̇̊͌͗̍̄̈́̔͋̓̎̈́͘̕͜͠i̸̡̢̛̛͎̙̠͙͓͖̣̮̲͙̹̞̳̬̹̝͛̔̍̃͋͊͐̌̉̆̎͂̇̈́̋̄́̏̀̋̄̏̈̽͌͐̔͒̽̀̌̏̾̿̂͒̿̃̓̑̋̕̕̚͘͜͠͝͠n̶̨̛̜̜͚͕̮̯̯̜͓͎͉̦̘̲̦͇͉̗̺̮͍̖̩̠̖̪͇̗̥͕̄̌̍̿͗͋͌̏̈́̆̀͂̔̽̏̓̈́͒̌̂̆̓͋͛͋̌̈́̇͂̏͘͝͝͝͝͝g̸̢̧̛̠̠̻̳͓͈͔̱̳͍̰̬̟̦̻̮̩̣̺͉͙̩͎͍̞̝̫͓̥͚̹͓̻̲̩̥͙̝̱̰̳̱͋̒̃̀̂͗̇́͛̆̽͌͑̿̾͛͛͆̿͗͑̅͐̍̍͑͂͊̉́̓̿̈́̓̋̽̇̇̾̈́̊̈͒̆͗́̈̔̑̒͑͑͑̈͗̽͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̦̜̩̹̪̞̱̬͙̰͙͉͙̼̳̲̫̗̘̟̟̟͓̥̗̼͕͈̭͈̱̪̭̯̟̜͙̦̥͈͓̘̬̘̠͎͔̻͔̯̙͉́̏̊̓̎̄͑̊͑͂̾̈̐̋̇̾̐̆̑̆̂̑͆̄̽̓̈́̒̃̃̌͂̓͊̒̊͆̃͌́̓̌̅̉̾̆͒̊͗͗̉̊͛̉̃̂͗̉̊̆̒͒̑̏̉̀͘̚̚͝͠͝͝ͅͅy̴̡̧̧̢̢̢̛̖̝͔̰̭͓͉͇͎̻̦̯̭͔̥̫͔̦̯͔͇̪̰̟̖̗̪̟̖̮͈͕̺̜̺̠͓̲̙͇̯̳̱̠̰̯̫̻͛͛͑͒̆̿̇̅̀͆͊̆͗̇͂̋̐̿̊͗͂̃̈̅̈́̍̊̔̐͒̆́̿̾́̓͗͑̌̃͗͑́̌͒͗̂͂͋̇͘̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅỡ̴̢̢̧̨̢̡̛̹͎̖̥̪̫̰͇̤̥͍̣͍͍͖͈̝̤̥̼̬̮̙̩̣͔̩̦̬̣̥̱̬̯͙̥̥͈̦̹͇̳͇̟͖͙͉̮͖̭͖͕̭̯̤̫̱̟̜͓͇̠̾̇̔̆̃͌̽̽͊̃͗͂͗̀̒͑͊̑̃̂̎̂̄̓̈́̐̔͑̌̍̑̏̄͆̈́̈́̑̆̑̀͋̇̎̓͛̂̓̃͋͛͋̈͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅư̶̢̡̢̨̧̧̨̛̛̟͎̝̣̫̘͍̤͔̜̪͎̲̼̪̱̹̤̝̺͎̱̙̮̩̮͓̠̥̺̟̪̗̩̪̘͓͙͎̲͚̦̟͔̄̊́́̅̄̑͌̔̓̏̌͛̃̈́̇̍̎̎̿̎̿̽͊̒̃̐̇̿͊̈́̇̈́͛̑̾̎̿̊͆́̅͑̐̓̈́͗͋̋̍̇̐̾̂̃͊̏̆̇́͆̓͌͘̕̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅ ̷̧̧̡̛̪̱̫̯̱̘̭̮̩͕̺̩̙͓̺͍̖̱̣̙̱̻̠͇͎̫̙̺̰̫̏̈͂̂̌͒̑̔̔̊͛̑̿̄̃̆̓̈́̊̇͒̾̃̉̆̽̌͒̔̈̂̾̌̿̑̽͊̆̽̈̀̍̋̋̎̅͒̇̐͋̇́͆̾̎̄̑͒̀͋͂̓͋́̑̚̚͘̚͝͠͠ͅͅt̸̨̨̛̥̩̠̩͕̝̼̥͖̰̗̥̰̟̭̘̻̙̮̞͔̺͍̪̲̮͍̙̠̙̦͚̫͍̳̜̭͆̽̃̒̂̍͐̉̐̇͋̎͒̒͒̚͠ơ̷̧̡̧̢̧̢̧̧̨̢̧̡̡̨̛̛̮̟̘̬͕̠͍͉͔͙̭̗͍̮͈̘͇͉̦̩̖͈͖̠̠͍͉̫̳͍̪̺͕͕͙̫̳̯͔̪̝̼̬͎̯͎̜̥͖͔̮͍̰͚̩̭͉̫͓̥̙̩̦͎͉̟͍̭̙͓̜̮̈̇̀͆͋̈̑̏̾̽͂͑̽̐̊͂̅̇̄͑͑̄̽͗̌̃̂͒͗͆̂͗̀͌͆̀͌͌͛̐̊͛̐̏̓̇͐͗̈́̓̾̿́̈́͐̀̌̐̓̋̈́͆̿̐̽̑̔̋͗̍͐̑̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͠ ̶̛̛̦̠̬̞̥̫̝̤̯̪̯͓͗͊̐͗̌́̅̽͌̎̃̆̅͆̆͊̈́̋̋̿͗͐̓͌̃͛́̊̎͒͋͒̃̿͐̈́̈̊̄̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠w̴̨̢̢̧̧̤̻̫̠͓̳͍̜̯̙̩̜̝̫̗̣͔͕̙͖̘̞̳͍͖̯͉̲͉̪̻̤̲̘̭̣̙̺͎͖̯͔̻̹̖̥̝̘̤̣̩̪̗͚͓̦̭̣̟͖͔̬̰̼͙͎͇̬͕̦̙͇͕͈͓̩̳̤̲͍̅̀̉͆̈̿͆͆͂̓͆̀̅͂̾̇͗̅͐̑͂͂͐̉͑̂̓̄͂̈́̔͒̽̆͋̏͒͒̔̈̑̚͘͘̕̚͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅḧ̸̛̤̫̰̗͎̰͊̋̇̅̔̓̐̄̀̔̿͒̍̒͂͂̊͛̎̏̔̓̒̾̊̌̆͑̾̓̓̑̈͛̇̽̐̇̒̈̓̄̎̑̓͆̑̅̽͛̀̌̃̇̽̓͋͑̆̑͐͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅe̴̢̧̡̢̡̨̛̳̱͔͔̰̣̯͇̦̭̪͕͍͖̠͖̳̣̰͚̟̹͔͎̬͎̗̦͈̺̯̼̫̮̳͍̪̭̯͔̭̩͔̙͉̝̬̼͈̣̞̾͂̿́̈́̈́͛̈̈́͐̿͐̌̈́̓̽̌̎̎̓̈̓͋͒͒̾̒͗̇͋̋͋̅̑͋̈̊́̃͗̉̆̅̌̄̂̅̂͑̉̿͂͆̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͠ͅͅͅŗ̴̨̛̤͎̻̺̙̝̹̜̰̻̮͈̬̥̰̻̟͙̱͉̂̇͒̃̈́̈́͂̊̈́̃̿̈́͆̊̈̈̆͌̔͆͒̒́̑̈́̔̽̓͆́͌̆̉͆̒̔̄̋̌̈͑͒̍̿̀̎̈́̈̇̄̈́̈́̀̎̃̄̔̌̔̈́́̈́͆̆̆̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͝ͅȩ̶̛̦͈̗͈͙͍̫͙͓̹͍̜̯͖̱̭̙͉̙̞͓̜͉̠͈͖̺͍͈͔̯͙̪͔͖͙̺̟̤̣̥̹̬̦͔͎̳͍̝͓̹͚̝̪̪̙͖̾̆̏͛̐͂̎̊͌̒̈́̏̉̂̈́͊̂͂̄͗͂̋̑̿̐̉̌͌̆̌͐̌̿͂̂̈̔͗̐̋̉̒̒̎͑͑̈̎̿̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅ ̶̢̨̧̘̝̗̩̫͎̰̝̟̭͙͎̹̗̱̖̺̗̮͚͉̱͚̺̰̗̳̲͈͖̓̏̈̋͐͂̑̋͌̏̇́͑́͌͗͗͑̐͂̀͗̀̍̂̒̋̂͒̋͛͗̚̕̚͝͝͠͝ȳ̶̡̡̡̛̛͈̹̤̩̼̣͉͕̩̞͈̥͓̬͈̞͈̻̜̤̪̩̩̣̲͖̯̪̝̠̲̭̗̪͔̫̪̟͙̩̝̞͙̣̗̠̝̙͕̼̯̩̣͚͓̲͎̪͉̱̹̞̼͗̒͛͛͊̅͋̌̆͊̅̄̀̋̐̍̌͂́͆̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅȏ̶̢̨̡̢̨̳̯̠͙͔͙̩̜̟̫̲͕̼͔̼̤͙̥̭̦͓̫̺͍̬͇̩͇̜̺̞̣̤̳̦̘͈͇̟̩̝͉̜̘͉͈̘̞͓̹̖̖̱͌̌͆̽̃̓̋̅̍̌̒̃̇̈̈̇͑͋͋́̽͗̿̿̐̓̈́̎̉̉̂̔͝͝͠͝͝͠ȗ̷̧̧̱͖͕̹͕̞̟͙̙͇͉̝̙͉̫̣͇̻̝͉͕̫͔̱̤͙̣͔̰̼̫͍͇͚̤̭̥̻̗͖̹͙̝̮͇̤̗̓̉̑͛̌̈́̉̏̎͗̒̈̎̅̌̓̚͜ͅ ̵̛̛̛̛͙͕̜̭̗̪̯͕̗̗̤͎̹̗͗̽̈́̋͒̔̒̾̃̐̍̒̅̃̔̄͛͒̄̅̅̏̄́̈́̇̔̃̈̆̑̓͂̃̎͛͆̄͛̈̂͋̒̀̋͛̇͋͌͌̎̀̏́̊̉̓͋͆̄̐̽̑̈́̆͊̈́̄͘͘̚͘̕͝͝͠͠͝b̷̡̻̦̤̣͉̯̦̼̟̝̱̟̰̘̝̣̻̝̙̘̜͖̪͗́͌̂̅̓̏̎̃̄̀̏̓̋̈̓͐̐͆̉̇̈́̉̆̾͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅë̴̢̢̧̡̧̨͔͙̪͕͉̘͎̺̗͖̭̼̜̹̮͇̥̱̞̭͚͈̰̹͙̺̘͔͓͔̖͚̟̪̠̘̘͍̼̰̞͙̬̬̱̫̬̜̠̭̼͔̣͔̬̠̭̱̰̖̞̭͚͈̟̣͙̝͓͚̣̪͙̦̺̮͕̹̦̫̰̳̝̖̉̆̿̇̈́̀̉̄̊̾̑͂͗̈̃̔̽̀̑̃͌͐͑̈́̓̋͂̏͒͊̅̌̍̏̃͂̇̊̒͆̎͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̴̡̢̢̛͈̹̮̝̬͈̦̤͚͙̱̙̳̥̰̺̼̤̙̠̠͍͖͇̲̬͈̲̳͙̗̯̗͕̫̩͍͚̗̪̩͈̤̺̱̓͛̆́̾̏̽̃̇̽̒̃̎͌̃̍̆̀̃̌̀͐̅̃̈̑̈́́̈́̌̊̐̌̑̄́̚͘͜͠͠͝ͅơ̷̛̛̫̼̞̣̙̗̮͚̬̼̞̜͕̬̝̠̙̲̖̯͙̙̄̽̃̈̈́͋̾̐̌̈́̐̏̉̂̆̿͂̋̄͊̃͂́̋͛̈́͗͂̈́͒̾͌̽̇̋̏͌̆̎̐͊̆̋̔̈́̊͑͆̐̾̽͗͒̓͛̈́͛̂̽̇́͋̎͋̈̏̈̀̎̎͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ņ̷͕͖̪̝͚̫̞͍̞̻͖̼̙͖̳͎̹͈͔͚̞͈̅̈́̒̊̌̈͂͐͂̓̽͛͑̆̉̌̒͌̐̓̎͗͘͜͜͠͝g̵̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̜̯̙͔̖̗͍̹͖̩̠̖̣̳͙̙͓̜̣̭̖͕̯̺̜͎͈͎̖̥̯͎̞̲̮̬͕̻̠̗͍̦͒̿̿̂̾͒͐́̂̿̇̏̓͒̄̈́̿́̅̈̽̂̀͋̇͐́̈́̔̔̉̈́̿̊̈́̋̾̈̌͑̈́͊̋̓̅̎͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝

 

 

 

 

 

 It began to take me, I don't know where I am... This is my dorm, but... Something is wrong... the walls are cracked, the air is speckled with chunks of flesh, the fresh blood of the torn organs scattered across the floor after it ripped their bodies open. their blood still spouting, it happened recently. I felt faint, I was going to go out... Then it let go of me and I felt it... it's inside of me, the demon of my soul has taken over, and it's bloodthirsty... Looking for revenge on the souls that escaped it, the ones who ran instead of trusting it's tricks. The ones who fought back and won. The beams of light coming from above, I awake next to Adam again,

 

 

 

 

 

"Adam? Is th̴̨̢̨̧̨̢̧̢̢̛̛̗̥͇̩͙̗̠̪̬̣̳̭̬̠͈̩̣̠̟͓͈̱̱̜̭̲͙̥̘̞͕̮͕̯̮̫̖̲͙̙̺͙̹̠̮̲̘̩͈̟̰̘͙̳̭͕̠̯̗͉̝̙̝̩͓̖͇͍͎͖̪̘͓̰̻̫̤̋͆͆̉́͊̅̒͒̉̄͊̑̽̑̋́̆̓̋̏͐̀̈́͛̐̄̎̓̅̑͛̋͗͊̒̊̔̔͛̃̅̑̾̂̄͐̇̒̇̎̓̀̍̓̈͒̌̾̉̄̔͋̉̀̾̏̏̓͗̀̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅa̵̢̡̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̙̙̪͉̝̣̠͖̝̣͍̝͇̻̣͕̲̲̞̙͙̼͎̹̯͚̣̖̻̣̟̪̜̠̮̱̜̹̜͓̖̜̦̩̗̤̫͒̓͗̎̈́͒̑̍͌̓̆̄̇̂͆̋̾̽̉͆͒̈̐͒̌͆̑̈́̊̋̎̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͝t̷̨̢̡̢̛͚̦̩̺̻͖͎̟̤̗̳̼̤̬̹̰̖̮̦̻̗̲͇̰̦̯͇̹̗̫̗͓͙͇̼͔͉̣̟̟͎͚̦̻͖͍̙̬͒̿͗̂̑̏͂̀͗͌̽͆̐͆̑̏̆̏̉̏͑̍͆͐̔̇̌͑͗̏͐͋̊̓̏͂̑̏̓̄̋͒͘͘̚̕̕͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̡̨͓̰͓̗̰͖̰̳͖̙̭̣̦̜̤̣͉̪̞̙͍͖̣̋̽̈́̔͑̃̚͝y̸̨̢̨̨̢̢̢̢̫͉̹̘̯͕͈̩̤̳̟͙̘̪͈̩̻͖͙͎͈͍͎̹̱̜̯̠̫̻̬̠͕͇̳͙̪͈͕̝̻͈̭̝͖̯͓̮̝̼̟̘̖̳̺̼̣̪̮̍̏͐̃̿̓̎̇͆͐̈́̈̍̏̃͌͂͌̊̂̈́̏̓̊̌̌̄̀̂͒̂̇̾͌͐̐̾̈́͂̓̿̈̆͛̔̈́̍̈̿͌̈̊̄̐́̏̑̌̏̐̔̈́̆͋̉͐̈́̓̇͛̋̆̄̄̈́̄̍̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠o̶̢̢̨͉̹̘͉̱̭̱͈̥͉̬̤̰͍̭͕̥̦̬̙̤̯̻̦̜̼̙̤̤̹̦̺̹͖͇͖͓̜̮̟̰͓̬̜̗͌͒̋̐͂̈́͒̆͝͠ͅͅự̴̧̧̛̛͙̬̲͖͎̯̰͇̠̞̜̺̼͈̫̣͖̙̼͓̺̻̼͙̤̲̣̮̙̞͖̘̼̼̤̮̦̲̟̜̠̖̫͋͛̋̓̎̂́̿͊͒͒̒̊̾͂̈̏͗̔̃̅̏̉̓͛̆̈́̌̓͒̿́͑̌͌̚̚̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅ?̷̢̢̢͍̘̰͉͙͕̥̙̳̟̘̱̖͓̭͇̗̘̮͎͓̘̤̘̜̪̖̠̹͈̲̬̼̮̫̬̮̝̥̼̳̲͈̭̱̬̤̪͚̭̤̑͜ͅͅ"̸̢̨̨̛̬͕̰̺͓͕̟̝̫͓̖̼̹̞̣̗̝̭̪͕̳̪̞͕͕̼̦̝̝̬͈̩̩͉͉̼̳͖͙̮̯͇̬̣̗̝̱̮̼̰͗̃̀́͋́̎̌̀̆̇̀̾̎̾̍̍͋͗̈́̅͂̎̇̾̿̀̍̾̾̄̾̊͒́̀͊̋̌̔͒̌̉͂͐̈́͑̌̍̊̋̊̏̋̀̒͆̎̑̊͋̍̒͊̅̾̈̽̓̒̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠ͅ

 

 

 

 

He couldn't hear me like I wasn't there, he isn't the one, for now, he's spared. I was soon to the place, the place I found her, the place I knew you fell and wonder, why am I here? The voices in my head spiraling out of control, I can no longer move, it's not me anymore. I stand there and watch and it reaches inside her, ripping the soul right out of her vessel. She falls and died, "Simply Divine..."  ~~I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it.~~ It's my fault... It's his fault...

 

 

-As the soul leaves Luminous and she falls to the floor, life is no longer with her anymore. She had a good run, but corruption ensues, no one could save her, except for you.

* * *

 

The demons inside of you, the ones I ignore are the ones that lost you, not here anymore. I didn't love you as you loved me, and the universe mistakes that as a catastrophe, I didn't do it, neither did you, but I didn't know what I had to do. I wasn't trying to hurt your heart, but in hurting your heart the corruption starts. The guilt carries on, in us, but we'll keep going for you both, your souls were good, but others were near. If I could go back and protect you both, I'd do it in a heartbeat, but I can't, though, who knows what the future holds.


End file.
